Memories of the Heart
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: The past still bothers Fuji & Tezuka. Unknown to Tezuka, he got Fuji pregnant when he left for Germany 8 years ago. Will they be able to be with each other's arms again? Or not at all when there is Atobe who is in love with Fuji. Chap12 REVISED  & 13 up!
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ FIRST:**

**I MERGED THE PROLOGUE AND CHAPTER 1.**

**THANK YOU!**

**A/N:****This is my first fanfic ever. I'm really fond of writing though I write essays and sports news for our school paper. Now, it's different. I became a really, really big fan of PoT especially Fuji and Tezuka.**

**Character Switch:****FUJI IS A FEMALE****CHARACTER HERE. I also change the gender of their sister, Yumiko, into a male one which is Ryuuki.**

**Pairings: TezukaXFuji, AtobeXFuji and some others. (Still thinking about it. You guys have any suggestions? )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story itself.**

**Summary: 8 years had passed and still, Fuji Syuurei still had not gotten over what happened in the past, with the only man she loved. One fateful night 8 years ago, right after their graduation at Seishun Gakuen during their middle school, they committed a mistake that made major changes in their lives. Will they ever find a way back into each other's arms if Tezuka Kunimitsu, a famous tennis player, found out about the consequence they got with that mistake?**

**Memories of the Heart**

**Prologue**

**~PARIS, FRANCE: 2 AM in the morning.~**

Tears were running down on her soft, pale cheeks as she woke up from her sleep. It's been a while since she had that dream again. She gazed over her clock to know what time was it. It's just 2 AM in the morning and yet she was suddenly awakened by her sudden dream. She stood up and went to the window sills and looked up upon the endearing sky.

_The sky is so beautiful and it is so calming._ She thought to herself.

Somehow, looking at the sky seemed to make her calm from her sudden dream. But looking at this beautiful sky reminded her of something, _or SOMEONE._She thought.

Since the day that her father told her just a few days ago that they would go back to Japan after 8 long years, she wavered. No, she's scared. Scared of what or WHO she might encounter once she's in Japan. She was afraid. She had been running away for 8 years and was not able to properly face her problem. She was always under the care of her family especially her older brother, Ryuuki, who was always been there for her. She was too weak, too young, and too in love that she had lost some rationality within her. But now, she's different, she had to be strong for her twins. She was not anymore her old self.

_I guess it's time to face the things that I'm continuously running from all these years,_ she thought to herself. She hugged herself and felt the breeze the air that was touching her face for a while before she decide to go back to sleep.

**~JAPAN: 2 weeks after.~**

Fuji Syuurei was awakened by a weird sound coming from the outside of her room. She was too lazy to get up and wanted to continue with her slumber but she was too annoyed with the sound. She got up, annoyed, to see what was happening outside. When she opened the door, she was too shocked to find out the twins, a boy and a girl, and a mess all around their house. There were crumpled papers everywhere, crayons laying around the floor and the television was in full volume and was up into some cartoons.

"Mommy!" The twins both called out to her as they both came close to her side.

"And what is this mess all about?" She asked, sounding angry.

"It's Hiro-chan who caused this mess, Mommy." Serika, the younger of the twins answered.

"Hmm, so Hiro-chan is on his devil mode this early in the morning?"

"NO! It's her who did that, Mom." He said, pouting his lips.

She chuckled. Oh, how she loved HER twins! They were soooooo cute!

Fuji Hiroki and Fuji Serika were her 8 year old twins. Hiro-chan was a brown haired boy, who looked like _**him**_except for his blue eyes, which he got from her and Seri-chan had a long, silky honey brown hair like her and was the spitting image of her except for the hazel eyes that she also got from _**him.**_

And yes, they were already in Japan. They just arrived yesterday and they would stay here for good according to her parents because most of their businesses were in Japan so they would have to focus on that. Ryuuki, Syuurei and her twins came earlier than her parents because they got things at hand that needed to be settled, while Yuuta, would come home as soon as he finished his college studies in France.

"Hai, hai. I'll give you both a punishment." Fuji said.

"Eeeeeeeeh!" They answered in chorus.

"Your punishment is to give Mommy a morning kiss." She said, smiling.

"Whew! I thought….." Hiro didn't continue what he was about to say. _She would let us eat a wasabi sushi_, Hiro thought into his mind.

"You thought? Hmm", Fuji said.

"Nothing, Mom." The twins chuckled and they both kissed their Mom at the same time.

"Syuu," her brother, Ryuuki called "come, let's eat breakfast. I think these two are already hungry from making the house messy." He said, laughing.

"Oh well, Hiro, Serika, come, and let's have our breakfast." She called out for the twins and they journeyed into their dining room.

While they were eating, Ryuuki asked how she was now that she was finally in Japan after 8 years.

"Same old feeling, Aniki." She replied.

"Oh, is that so? And what about if you suddenly bumped into him, huh?" Ryuuki said sarcastically.

"Mou, even if you ask me that, I wouldn't know. Let's cross the bridge when we get there." She quickly replied.

Ryuuki just shrugged his shoulders and they continued to eat their breakfast.

She sighed. Now that she's here in Japan, there's always a possibility of seeing_ him_.

* * *

**A/N:****Chapter 1 up next! Please review. Very much appreciated. And oh, you can tell me if you have a favorite character or pairing of yours which you want to appear in my story.**

**FUJIXTEZUKA is sooooo love. :P**


	2. Chapter 1: Tezuka Kunimitsu

**A/N:****Okay! Now Chapter 1 is up with Tezuka's POV! I know it's soooooooooo short that you might lost interest in it, I was kinda busy with my exams so I made the Prologue and Chapter 1 short.**

**NOTE: I MADE A MAJOR ADJUSTMENT IN THIS CHAPTER. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 1: Tezuka Kunimitsu**

**~Munich, Germany: 6:00 PM~**

Tezuka Kunimitsu, 23 years old, a famous tennis player, the number one seed in the world and the pride of Japan was taking an evening stroll at **Müritz National Park **(a national park situated roughly in the middle between Berlin and Rostock, in the south of the German state of Mecklenburg-Vorpommern). Soon, he would go home to Japan after eight long years of staying in Germany to pursue his dream of becoming a pro. And now that he had fulfilled his dream, he would go back to Japan as planned and spend his time to his family. He just recently finished the Wimbledon and got the championship trophy and medal. He also participated in the French Open, US Open and Grand Slam which he all got the championship due to his overwhelming power in tennis all these years. His character was dominating with his usual stoic face as his manager, Mr. Kruz said so.

He took a seat near the lake and closely observed the place. _I'll miss this place_, he said to himself. Since he got here, whenever he was alone and was having a homesick, he would just go to this park were everyone was free, as if they were not having any problems at all and it somehow made him calm. Sure, it would make him calm but it was _her_ memories that he cannot fight all along. Then, all of a sudden, her beautiful face and gentle smile crossed his mind.

"Syuurei," he called silently and gently.

It's been 8 years since he last saw her and heard anything about her. Sure he kept in touch with his friends especially Oishi Shuichiro, his best friend. He asked about her to him one time when he was only staying for 2 months in Germany. He still remembered the phone call he made with Oishi. That was one night when he could never sleep despite the fact that he needed it and he was so damn tired. Every time he would close his eyes, he would just remember Syuu, and all the memories that they had shared together. Her memories keep haunting him.

_Phone call:_

_Riiiiing….._

"_Moshi moshi," Oishi spoke on the other line._

"_Oishi", Tezuka spoke on the phone._

"_Tezuka," Oishi replied, slightly shocked that Tezuka was the one calling him because he knew him to be so busy with training and his studies at the same time._

"_Sorry to bother you this time, Oishi, but I have something to ask." Tezuka said patiently._

"_Sure, it's okay. How are you? Are you doing well?" _

"_Aa, I'm fine, just a bit tired from training."_

"_Don't overdo your training and have enough rest."_

_Tezuka found the urge to smile. His best friend never ceased to remind him to take good care of his body._

"_Aa, I'll bear that in mind."_

" _By the way, what do you want to ask me?" Oishi asked._

"_Uh, (somewhat hesitating to answer), ano, uh… I would just ask about Fuji." Tezuka finally said. Whenever it came to Syuurei, he would always be a hesitant one, even to his best friend. Only to Syuurei that he had shown his weak sides and he could be honest with his feelings._

"_Fuji-chan? Hehehehe… Surely, you're still not over her?" Oishi teased._

"_Oishi," Tezuka said impatiently._

"_Gomen, gomen. (clears his throat) You sure you never heard anything about Fuji-chan? I thought Eiji would tell you because he is her best friend and you are keeping in touch with each other." Oishi explained._

"…_.." Tezuka was becoming worried, thinking that something happened to his Syuu. No, she was not his anymore; he let that chance passed by him when he gave her up to pursue his dream._

"_Kikumaru never told me anything about Fuji." He finally said._

"_I see, well, we all thought that Fuji-chan would be in the same school as Eiji as they promised but all of a sudden, her family migrated at Paris. Eiji was so shocked at the news and they even got a misunderstanding, but I think, Fuji-chan talked to Eiji and I think she told Eiji the reason why and it somehow calmed Eiji and he cried. I was shocked when I saw Eiji cried as he hugged Fuji-chan who was also crying that time. I was watching them from afar. I was worried for them and when I asked Eiji what was that all about, he would just say 'Nothing, let's just support Syuurei-chan with her decision' and he would just smile." Oishi explained patiently._

"_Fuji migrated to Paris? (he was shocked) When did that happen, Oishi?" Tezuka asked as he was clutching the phone real hard._

"_About a week ago. We all sent Fuji-chan at the airport. She was so sad. I can see it in her eyes, but she was still forcing herself to smile like she usually does." Replied Oishi._

_There was a pregnant silence._

"_Tezuka, are you alright?" the worried Oishi asked._

"_Aa."_

"_You haven't contacted her?"_

"_No. Ever since I left, we lost contact with each other."_

_That's true. Neither of the regulars was mentioning Syuurei to him._

_Silence again._

"_Thank you, Oishi."_

"_Are you really okay, Tezuka?"Again, asked the worried Oishi._

"_Aa, jya, take care."_

_In the end, he didn't get any sleep at all._

_-end of phone call-_

A gush of wind made him back to reality.

"What happened to you now, Syuu?" He asked himself then he let out a sigh.

He would always have this feeling that he had left something important to Japan aside from Syuu. What was it? He really didn't know.

* * *

**AN: Yosh! Next is Chapter 2!****Have you taken a liking to my story so far? Suggestions are open so that I can improve my story!****Please review! Jya! See you on Chapter 3. =)**

**QOUTE: She's like a smoke; you think you are seeing her clearly enough, but when you reach for her, there's nothing there.**

**-this quote somehow reminded me of Tezuka in this story. Right?**


	3. Chapter 2: Their Home

I do hope you are enjoying my story so far. :D Till the next chapter! =)

* * *

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 2: Their Home**

Fuji Syuurei was checking herself in the mirror. She was going to their company later as she was assigned to be Creative Head in the Photography in their Fuji Film Company. She was really excited about her job and finally, she could put into good use all of her creative knowledge in photography that she acquired from École nationale supérieure des Beaux-Arts (a famous and influential art school in Paris, France). She just graduated a few months ago. It was hard studying and at the same time, being a full time mom to her twins. Good thing, she always had her family so somehow, her workload lessened.

She checked her appearance in her full body mirror again. She looked different now compared to 8 years ago. She was 23 years old now. _Ahh, time flies so fast_, she muttered to herself. She had a long, silky, honey brown hair that was down up to her waist, merely touching her hips unlike before that she had it passed her shoulder only. Her body had a curve that women would die to have, her breasts were bigger (thanks to the breastfeeding that she had when nurturing her twins), and her buttocks had a really nice shape. She was a bit small, but that's what men got attracted for. She also had a pale, silky smooth skin that she had maintained to care. She admitted that when it comes to her skin, she was taking extra good care of it. She was rather, meticulous to it. Even though she was at the tennis club in her middle school, she never neglected to apply sun block before exposing herself to the harmful rays of the sun. She never wore make-up and that what's make her beauty natural without putting too much effort in it.

What didn't really change about her was that smile of hers that was concealing her true feelings. She always wore that gentle and uplifting smile to avoid people worrying about her especially when she had a big problem. She wanted to solve it in her own, much to the dismay of her family and even her closest friends.

She glanced at the clock across the mirror. 8:45 AM it said. She had to be in the company at exactly 10 AM so she still had a lot of time in her hands. It was only a 30-minute drive from the house to the building. She grabbed her handbag and went downstairs.

She found her twins in the living room, watching Spongebob Squarepants. She heard her daughter, Serika, the youngest of the twins laugh as her brother, Hiro was imitating the captain that was speaking every time the show started.

"Are you ready?" Hiro said as he continued to imitate the voice. And then Serika would answer energetically, "Aye, aye, Captain!", then Hiro would say "I can't hear you!" as he was placing his right hand to caved his right ear. Serika chuckled first before she loudly answered "AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!" on the top of her lungs.

Fuji found herself chucking at the sight of her twins. She might be a single Mom but her twins were her strength to keep going. They would always make her laugh and their hugs and kisses took away all the tiredness and stress that she had acquired when she was still studying in college. She went toward the living room to join her twins for a while and bid them goodbye.

"Maa, my twins are enjoying Spongebob again." Fuji said.

"Mommy!" The twins called in unison. Then they gave her a kiss on both cheeks.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Asked Serika as she noticed that she was well dressed.

"Mommy is going to report to Grandfather's company to report for work so that I can buy Hiro-chan and Serika-chan whatever they want. So behave yourselves and don't give Yumi-neesan a lot of headache." Fuji patiently explained. Yumi was their maid. She had been the daughter of their well-trusted maid, Yuka-baachan who had been in their family for more than 20 years.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" The two kids answered in chorus with big smiles on their faces.

Fuji chuckled. "Maa, I should have worn a captain costume." She said teasingly to her twins.

The twins giggled. She stayed for a few minutes before she left their house. She reminded Yumi to have the twins eat on time and watch out for them carefully. She grabbed the keys of her red car that her father gave her and then she headed to the company.

When he reached the company, she immediately proceeded to the Vice-President's Office where her brother, Ryuuki was waiting for her. He was a 27-year old lad and was very good looking.

She knocked at the door first before she entered.

"Aniki, I'm here."

"Syuu!" He smiled. "Wait for a while, I'll just fix this documents." He said, smiling.

"How are the twins?" Ryuuki asked.

"Maa, miss them already?" Syuurei teased her brother.

"Of course! I promise to buy them an ice cream when I get back." Ryuuki was very fond of his nephew and niece.

"Mou, Aniki, you're spoiling them too much." She said as a matter of fact.

"And so are you. Hahaha!" His Aniki mocked. Well, she couldn't deny that. She just couldn't resist the pleadings of her twins.

She waited patiently as her brother finished his work. Then, they proceeded to the function room were meeting were usually held. As they were walking, she was looking around.

"Ne, Aniki, does this building has any renovations before?" She asked curiously.

"Yes," was his short answer.

"That's it! That's why I'm suddenly feeling a bit alienated. I haven't been to this building for 8 years." She answered with a smile.

"Yes. This used to be our playground while waiting for Dad to finish his work." He replied happily as he suddenly remembered how they used to spend their childhood with Yuuta.

"Ah. I still remembered how I teased Yuuta about Dad's secretary because she was really beautiful and she had a nice body. Yuuta was constantly blushing every time she talked to him." The ever smiling Fuji said. She suddenly missed Yuuta. He would be home in a year's time.

She heard Yuuki chuckled at the thought. Then, silence had overcome the atmosphere as they were silently reminiscing their happy childhood memories until they reached the function room.

The meeting went smoothly as she was introduced as the new Creative Head in the photography section. She was warmly welcomed and they made no arguments about the decision of putting her in the position not because she was the daughter of the owner but because of her educational background and she showed them some of her so-called masterpieces that she collected. When? As far as she remembered she held her first camera.

* * *

Tezuka was in the Narita Airport now. _Welcome home, Tezuka Kunimitsu. _He muttered to himself. It's been eight years since he had set a foot on Japan. He had this unexplainable feeling now that he was now in his birth country, a country where he had his first bittersweet taste memories of love. And this was a country where he left behind the persons that meant so much to him.

As he was waiting for his luggage, flashes of cameras where surrounding him and before he knew it, he had been bombarded with questions by the reporters and congratulatory speeches made by his fan girls. Honestly, this was not the time for this. He was so damn tired and wanted to go home straight. But out of courtesy, he had to be polite, as he always was. He was about to speak when his manager, Mr. Kruz rescued him.

"Guys and gals, we apologized but this is not the time for the interview since our tennis star is tired from the long journey. We have already arranged an exclusive interview for him that will be held in a few days. So please be patient by then."

Tezuka relaxed as Mr. Kruz did the explanation. Tezuka just gave the media a few words of gratitude for the people of Japan that had supported him before they finally left. They were already in a car that Mr. Kruz prepared henceforth to avoid too much attention. Tezuka was too tired to talk and so was his manager.

They stopped in a convenience store for a while because Mr. Kruz said he wanted to buy a drink. Tezuka was left in the car. Gazing outside the window of the car, he noticed a familiar face. A face that he had longed to see.

"Syuurei," he muttered as he quickly got out of the car to approach her. But then he froze halfway when he saw the scene that came next.

* * *

**AN: Alright! Chapter 2 is done! Pretty long, ne? Atobe Keigo will appear on the next chapter! See you! :D And oh, reviews are much, much love! =) Happy reading! And I started a new story which is**

* * *

**"Operation: Make the Tomboyish Girl Feminine!" Please do read. :D Thank you!**

Summary:

Tezuka Kunmitsu (25) is the Fuji's Corporation most trusted bachelor and held a high position due to his hard work and intelligence. His boss, Fuji Daiko has a daughter in the name of Fuji Shizuka (23) who loves racing, tennis and **is tomboyish**. Will a certain romance bloom from these two when Fuji Daiko asked Tezuka to make his daughter feminine enough to catch the attention of the boys? **Female Fuji.**


	4. Chapter 3: Atobe Keigo

**A/N: Please review. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 3: Atobe Keigo**

Syuurei made a glance on her wristwatch. She was waiting for _someone._ After the meeting had ended, she got a call from that _someone_ and immediately proceeded to the nearby convenience store that was just beside their company. She took a quick glance to herself at the glass walls of the store to check out her appearance. She was wearing a puffed sleeve white shirt which she matched with a beige skirt that flow freely that barely reached her knees. And the white 2 inches heels with strap completed her outfit. She once heard a shoe designer in Paris (since Paris is a world of fashion) commented that _**'beautiful shoes take you to beautiful places'**_ that was why from that time on, she began collecting beautiful shoes.

Satisfied with her appearance, she looked back and faced the streets. She was observing now the people that walked passed by her. She then noticed a middle-aged man got off the car. He had a great psych and was walking toward the convenience store. The man suddenly smiled at her when he passed by her. _He must have noticed that I was observing him,_ she thought. But then, she also gave the man her sweetest smile. The man nodded, still had that smile on his face and went inside the store.

She glanced once again on her wristwatch. _What's taking him long?_ She muttered. But she gasped when someone hugged her from behind. She then suddenly recognized the perfume that he was wearing. That was his signature smell.

"Keigo." She called his name softly as she turned around and saw her closest friend standing there.

"Syuurei." Atobe spoke softly. Not his usual tone. "How is my beautiful _friend, _huh?" he added.

Syuurei quickly jumped at Atobe and gave him a tight hug. How she missed this man! That would be given for she hadn't seen him for the last few months since they graduated from college. While she studied photography at École nationale supérieure des Beaux-Arts, Atobe studied at École des Hautes Études Commerciales de Paris (A top business school in France). After they graduated, Atobe went back to Japan to be the heir of the Atobe Directorate. And thus, he became a busy person and they would only communicate through their mobile phones. Atobe would call her at least twice a week when he was not busy with work.

"Oi, oi, ore-sama can't breathe from your tight hug, Syuurei. I know you miss me so much but please, my fan girls would wail when they know that ore-sama will die of suffocation from a hug." Atobe complained as he was suppressing his laugh from the reaction of Syuurei upon seeing him.

"Saa, you're fan girls wouldn't know if your paparazzi would keep this a secret between us, ne?" Fuji teased him then she finally let him go and then flashed her sweetest smile.

"Heh, yare, yare, Syuurei-chan doesn't change, huh?" Atobe said while he succumbed himself with a king's laugh. (King, because Atobe often addresses himself as the KING.)

"So, how are you now, _Keigo-bocchama_?" Syuurei asked Atobe, grinning.

"Maa, I'll answer all your questions while we are eating our lunch. I know you are hungry now." Atobe said as he grabbed her hand and placed it in his. She didn't take back her hand, for she was used to that habit of Atobe. Pulling and grabbing her hand whenever and wherever he wanted. He pulled her toward the white limousine as his driver opened the door of the limousine for them.

* * *

Tezuka's eyes narrowed as he watched the scene between Atobe and Syuurei. He felt his chest twist. And his face felt as if the blood escaped from it. There were many questions running through his head.

_How could that Atobe touch his Syuurei?_ Yes, he knew that Syuurei was not his anymore, but he couldn't help being possessive of her.

_Since when did they become so close?_ As far as he could remember, Syuurei loathed Atobe for destroying his shoulders during their middle school.

_Are they together?_ No, that's impossible. Syuurei would never like that cocky attitude of Atobe.

That questions where now circling his thoughts. But he couldn't deny the fact that Syuurei looked so beautiful than ever. Yes, she was so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off her. As he saw the scene between Atobe and Syuurei, he couldn't help but felt jealous. An extreme jealousy, he could say. Standing there, watching those two happily hugging each other. He smiled bitterly. Just when he thought he would work things out with Syuurei now that he's back. It seemed that he was a second too late.

Tezuka felt a tap on his shoulder surprised to see Mr. Kruz in front of him, holding two bottles of water. Mr. Kruz followed the gazed where Tezuka was looking at before he spoke.

"Tezuka-kun, here is your water."

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Kruz." He thanked him politely.

"We should hurry now, before you attract more attention from your fans." Mr. Kruz reminded him and that made him back to reality. True, he was attracting more attention as he was the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu. He followed Mr. Kruz to where their car was parked. He paused for a while and took a quick glance at Atobe and Syuurei who were now talking happily.

They were in the car now.

"Tezuka-kun, do you know that beautiful lady standing outside the store? I saw you looking at her." Mr. Kruz asked suddenly.

"Ah, we attended the same middle school, a schoolmate. We're at the same year." Tezuka chose not to mention that Syuurei was his ex-girlfriend. For sure, Mr. Kruz would ask him more questions. And this was not the time for that now that he had been so distracted and restless.

"I see. I can't help staring at her earlier. She seems kind and she is a real beauty. She smiled at me." Mr. Kruz said dreamily. "I wish I had a daughter like her." He added, his voice filled with hope. Mr. Kruz was 45 years old, he was so busy with his work and because his work requires a lot of travels, he neglected the idea of being a family man.

Tezuka chose not to comment.

Again, silence overcame. And Tezuka was still drowned in his thoughts, the thoughts of his Syuurei.

_It's been so long since I saw that sweet and innocent smile of yours._

_I longed to see you, but why do I have to see you in this way?_

_I should be the one hugging and touching you and not him._

_Syuurei, you're so close and yet so far._

After a few moments, they arrived at his house. They were welcomed by his family. His mother, Tezuka Ayana hugged him tightly the moment she saw him. He missed the warmth of her mother. Her Grandfather and Father, Kunikazu and Kuniharu respectively, looked at him with proud visible in their eyes for his achievements. He tried to erase the thoughts that made him anxious as he enjoyed his time he spent with his family, for now. He was sure once he was alone, her memories would circle his mind again.

As they were having their lunch, Ayana would ask her son all of his escapades in Germany. While his Father and Grandfather would just listen and they would also made some comments from time to time. They talked happily as they were eating.

After that delicious lunch that his mother prepared, Mr. Kruz bid them goodbye.

"Jya, Tezuka-kun, I'll go ahead. You're interview will be three days by now. So rest well." Mr. Kruz said. He was like a father figure to Tezuka while he was in Germany.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Kruz. Take care."

"Ayana-san, Kuniharu-san, Kunikazu-san, I'll go ahead. Thank you for that delicious lunch." He said, now turning to the other Tezukas.

"That's nothing compared to the care and guidance that you have given to our Kunimitsu." His father, Kunikazu, said courteously.

Mr. Kruz smiled and finally left.

* * *

Atobe brought Syuurei to a first-class French restaurant for lunch. They talked mostly about their lives and how they missed their college friends in Paris while they were eating. Right after eating, he dropped Syuurei to their house because she said she had to start her work now since she was the newly appointed Creative Head in the photography section in their company. And he would have to go back to the office to deal with those endless documents.

How he missed being with her, time flew so fast whenever he was with her. Even though they would still talk over the phone these past few months that they were away from each other, he was still not contented. He wanted to be with her, only with her. She still looked beautiful than ever. The way she called his name by her sweet voice, felt like he was being called by an angel.

And yes, he knew that she had twins. When he knew that Syuurei became pregnant at 15, eight years ago, he was so anxious and at the same time, furious at Tezuka for he saw how hurt Syuurei was when he left her. How she cried so much for him and how he envy Tezuka for winning the heart of Syuurei. He didn't have the nerve to let Syuurei alone; he couldn't stand seeing her crying every time. So when he heard that her family was going to migrate at Paris, France, he followed her. He was afraid, yes; _ore-sama was afraid_, he, the great Atobe Keigo, was afraid that he would lose Syuurei _again_.

He kept close to Syuurei and they shared a close relationship, for most people who knew them, would think that they were lovers, but they were _not_. Apparently, Syuurei was still not over of that damn Tezuka. And now that she was in Japan, he knew that one of these days, the path between Syuurei and Tezuka would cross, no matter how they change the course of their paths. And that's what making him worried. He had to move, he really had to. For eight years, he just watched Syuurei, waiting for her. And now, he had to make some actions before it's too late.

* * *

**A/N: All right! :D I'll make the regulars appear in the proceeding chapters. What can you say about Atobe's thoughts? Hmm. Jya, till the next chapter. How is the story going so far? Good or bad? Please do leave a review. Thank you! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Mother's Talk

**A/N: Anyway guys, lemme refresh your mind. In Atobe's and Tezuka's POV, I'll use the first name of Fuji which is Syuurei since they were both in love with her.**

**

* * *

**

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 4: Mother's Talk/Reunion With a Best Friend**

**Evening: 10:00 PM**

Tezuka was moving side by side in his bed. He was restless. Just when he thought he would finally get some peaceful sleep plus the fact that he was tired from the long journey. He really wanted to sleep, but every time he would close his eyes, the scene that he encountered earlier would haunt him down. _Great, just great!_ He silently muttered. He reached for his eyeglasses on the table beside his bed and slowly got up on his feet. He moved toward the window sill and glanced up to the sky. He observed it quietly. Not quite satisfied, he pulled the window glass to open it and a soft breeze touched his face. _Hnmm.._ He was feeling the breeze as he closed his eyes.

Sure, he missed the air of Japan. He missed his family, his friends, and most of all, his Syuurei. And he was right, the moment he was left alone; her memories keep on coming back to him. He suddenly, he felt his door open. He took a glance on the door to see her mother standing there, smiling at him. He smiled back too.

"Kuni-chan, why aren't you sleeping yet?" His mother asked him tenderly. Quietly, she moved toward him.

"Hmn, feeling nostalgic, perhaps."

He heard his mother chuckled, who was now beside him. Then, a moment of silence came.

"The evening sky is so beautiful, ne?" His mother suddenly commented.

"Hai, Mother." He agreed politely. And he noticed that his mother was looking at him intently.

"Kunimitsu, you can never hide anything from me. I see you not being yourself the moment you entered our house. Even though you act cheerfully, I can see through you." He was looking now at his mother, he was touched from the concern that he can see in her eyes.

"I really can't hide anything from you, Mother." He slightly smiled.

"Yes, because you are my son Kunimitsu. So tell me, what's bothering our famous son?" His Mother was asking him eagerly.

Tezuka was somewhat hesitant to answer, but after a moment, he gave up. He told his mother what he saw this morning.

"You mean, you saw Syuu-chan this morning?" His Mother asked, surprised. "So, she's here in Japan now!" She added, excitedly.

Tezuka looked at his Mother with a surprised look on his face. Yes, surprised because she knew that Syuurei had gone through Paris and now back to Japan.

"Mother, how do you…?"

"Know?" Ayana cut him off.

Tezuka nodded. He was waiting for the answer impatiently.

"Well, she visited me before she left for Paris. I was so sad that time. I thought Syuu-chan could fill the empty gaps that I felt when you left for Germany so I was rather shocked that she would also leave me." Ayana explained.

When he was still dating Syuurei, she and his family shared a close relationship especially his with mother and grandfather who grew fond of her. That's why he knew he shouldn't be so surprised that his mother knew but he just couldn't. Why his mother didn't tell him that Syuurei was leaving? He just knew the news through Oishi. Even Kikumaru wouldn't say anything to him. Damn! Was Syuurei really avoiding him?

Tezuka sighed heavily.

"Why didn't you tell me Mother?" He asked. He was looking now to the sky again.

"Syuu-chan asked me not to tell you. The reason, I didn't know. But her eyes, if you could only see her eyes Mitsu, it was so sad." Ayana said as she was gazing outside the window.

"I really wish that you and Syuurei would be together. I really like her for you." Ayana added sadly.

Tezuka now felt a prickling sensation inside his chest. Sure, he reached his dream. He became a pro. But to be able to become one, he had so much to give up. It was too late to regret it now. There's no turning back.

"Kunimitsu," his mother called, "I want to see you once again with Syuurei."

Tezuka's eyes soften by the request of her mother.

"It's impossible Mother. Now that she is w-w-w..w-wi..with A-A...Atobe" He found himself chocking the last two words. Somewhat hard to pronounce.

"Do this for your grandfather, Mitsu."

"What about grandfather?" He asked, curiosity was visible in his eyes.

"He wanted to see you being with Syuurei before h..h-h..h-he dies." His Mother finally said.

"WHAT?" Tezuka's eyed narrowed twice by that shocking revelation of her Mother about his grandfather.

It took a while for Ayana to answer. She was mustering all her strength to tell her son about the condition of his grandfather.

"You're grandfather has a c-cancer, Mitsu. Colorectal cancer (a type of cancer that occurs in the intestines), the doctor said. We just found out recently. And it seems that it has been on an incurable state." Her mother explained, sobbing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tezuka was now worried sick with his grandfather.

"You're Grandfather was against it. He said that you should focus on your game, more than him."

"You don't have to worry about me each and every time, Mom." Tezuka said, now calmly as he put his left hand on Ayana's shoulder. He could feel his Mom sobbing. His face was now softening.

"So will you do it? Please do it for him, Mitsu. Your Grandfather wants to see you happily with Syuurei." Ayana said to her son, pleading. Her eyes were misty from the tears.

"I'll try, Mother." He finally said it. He didn't want to make any promise for he thought that it was impossible for him and Syuurei to be together because she was now with Atobe.

"Don't try Mitsu, do it. I can see it in your eyes that you still love her. If there's a will, there's a way." His mother said as she slowly walked out of the door.

"Sleep now son, good night." He heard his mother said before she was completely out of sight.

Tezuka heard the door closed. He sighed. _Now, I'm on a hard place_. He thought to himself. He cared a lot for his grandfather so he would do everything to grant him his simple wish, seeing his grandson happy. He needed to think. Think of a way to approach Syuurei without brushing him off. But would Syuurei agree? Again, no matter how hard he would try, it was up to Syuurei if his plan would be successful or not. His mother left for a while now but their conversation was still ringing in his ears. He kept on thinking of a plan but nothing popped out of his head. He couldn't do this alone. He may be smart and can do things in his own way but he was also a human and there is a saying that "no man is an island."

This time, he needed help. He had a person that he would turn to in times like this. But it was late so he would save that for tomorrow. He went back to his bed and as he tried to get some peaceful sleep.

* * *

**The next day…**

Syuurei was peacefully reading her novel while sitting on the couch as her twins were playing some games nearby. They were on the living room and they just got home. She, together with her twins went out to go the school that she chose for them and good thing; his brother collected some pamphlets so she decided on one school that caught her attention. Tomorrow, her twins would finally go to school. She still didn't have to go to the company, for now, as the former Creative Head requested to stay for a week to settle the things that needed him. She gladly agreed as she could stay and take care of her twins since office work would soon keep her busy. It would be a good time for her to watch her twins on their first week of school.

Yesterday, after Atobe dropped her in their western house, she was quite puzzled with the way Atobe acted. He acted as if she was the most precious person on earth. She and Atobe became close during their senior year in middle school. At first, he hated him. Why? Because he destroyed the shoulder of Tezuka. One time, when she and Tezuka had fought over something, she went on the park, and coincidentally, Atobe was also there. He saw her crying that's why he comforted her and the rest was history and she was happy when Atobe told her that he would also study to Paris because his father wanted to send him to a best business school. They maintain a close relationship and Atobe was genuinely close to her twins. He treated them as his own. And that touched her heart.

_I wonder what's gotten into him._ She silently muttered as she put down her novel and place her thumb and index finger between her chin. She was in a deep thought when the doorbell rang suddenly. She shrugged a little then got up to see who's outside.

As she opened the door, she saw a red head guy smiling to her as he quickly dashed unto her and gave her a bear hug.

"FUJIKO!" Kikumaru Eiji said loudly.

"Eiji, c-ca-c-can't breath." Syuurei said while struggling to free herself from Eiji's tight bear hug.

After a few seconds, he let go of her and she heard him chuckled.

"Nya Fujiko, I miss you soooooo much, nya." He said in the manner of Eiji-ish talking.

_He still doesn't change. _She thought, but she was glad. He was still the same old Eiji, her best friend.

"I miss you too, Eiji." Syuurei said as she pulled Kikumaru inside their house.

"Mommy, is it Uncle Ryu?" Serika spoke out of nowhere. When she said Uncle Ryu, she was referring to her Aniki, Ryuuki.

Eiji's eyed widened at the girl in front of him and blinked twice (with matching sound effects).

"Mommy? Is this your daughter now, Fujiko?" Kikumaru was awed at the kid. She looked exactly like his best friend except for the blue eyes, she has hazel eyes.

"Hai, Eiji. Seri-chan," she called her daughter "this is Uncle Eiji, the best friend of Mommy." She introduced the two together.

"Eeeh? Mommy's best friend? Wow! Hello, Uncle Eiji." Serika greeted and she gave her a smile.

"Uwah, Fujiko, she really looks like you! Even the way she smiles except for the eyes." Eiji said as he hugged Serika. She heard her daughter giggled at the actions of Kikumaru.

"Serika, what's taking you so long?" They all turned their heads to the approaching Hiro.

Eiji's eyed widened twice as he looked at the boy. He felt as if he was seeing a young Tezuka Kunimitsu Buchou. He suddenly took a glance at Fujiko who was smiling.

"Ne, Eiji, this is my son, Seri-chan's twin, Hiro." Syuurei introduced before Eiji spoke something about Tezuka. She knew Eiji so well.

"Hiro-chan, this is Uncle Eiji, best friend of Mommy." Serika suddenly spoke.

"Hmn, hello Uncle Eiji." Hiro said and like Serika, he flashed a smile.

"Hoi, hoi. You two are so cute! Lemme hug you both, nya." And so, Kikumaru made a bear hug with them.

Syuurei was chuckling at the sight of her twins as they forcefully freed themselves from Kikumaru.

"Nya, Fujiko," Eiji called as he freed her twins, "I was so glad when you called me and said that you already arrived. And I can finally see you and meet these cute little angels!" Eiji said happily.

"Maa, I know that you will be happy that's why I called you first." It's true that Eiji was the first person she called when she arrived, given the fact that she missed her best friend so much and his childish acts. They hadn't seen each other for eight years.

"I told Oishi and the others about your call and they are all so eager to meet you again."

Eiji explained as he, together with twins were munching on the foods that Yumi (the maid) served them.

"Me too, I want to meet them." Syuurei said truthfully although she was avoiding a particular person.

"Nya, Fujiko, he's back." Eiji spoke.

Syuurei felt that her body stiffened as she heard the news.

"Sou..ka," that's all she could say.

"Oishi told me yesterday. Tezuka called while Oishi and I were eating lunch." Eiji explained. She envied the relationship between Eiji and Oishi. They were always been close. During their middle school, those two were hailed as the Seigaku's Golden Pair in the tennis scene.

"Hmn, so tell me about your pet shop." Syuurei revamped the subject from Tezuka to his pet shop. She did not want to talk about him, not in front of her twins. And because she knew Eiji so well, he didn't revert anymore to the subject that she was avoiding as he was happily talking about his pet shop, much to the amusement of her twins.

"Ne, Mommy, can we go to the pet shop of Uncle Eiji?" Serika said, showing her puppy eyes.

"Sure, sure. Eiji," she called, "can we go this weekend?"

Kikumaru nodded happily. In such a short time, her twins got fond of Eiji.

They continued their conversation with various things that they found interesting, usually about their friends in their middle school. Eiji stayed for lunch because she invited him, much to the delight of her twins.

* * *

Tezuka was holding his phone tightly while waiting to the other line to be answered.

_Ring…Ring…Ring._

"Moshi moshi," the boy on the other line answered.

"Inui."

"Tezuka! How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Just fine, you know, I just finished working on a new drink before you called and I called it Inui's Yorokobi (Joy) Drink, a person who drinks it wou-"

"Inui, I need your help." Tezuka cut him off and told him what he wanted without beating around the bush. He had enough of those drinks. But he admitted the he rather felt nostalgic about the past. It made him missed his middle school days, as the captain of the tennis club when they used his drinks as a threat in their training menu.

"Ooh, it's unusual for Tezuka to ask for help, but I would gladly comply. Now tell me what is it?" Inui asked as his curiosity aroused him.

And so Tezuka told him about his conversation with his mother last night concerning his grandfather and his wish.

"So in short, you want me to set a situation where you could talk to Fuji and persuade her to be with you again." Inui summarized it.

"Ah. Just like what you _did _to us during our middle school." Tezuka said as he was stressing the _did_ part. He was thankful for Inui and the rest of the regulars because if it weren't for them, he wouldn't be together with Syuurei. Although, they caused too much trouble in the end and that provoked him to give them 500 laps each around the court.

"Okay. I'll think of a way. I'll call you when I settle the plan."

"Ah, thank you."

And the line went dead.

Tezuka sighed. He wished that the plan Inui would make would work.

* * *

**AN: Whew! This is the longest chapter that I've written so far. Please review. Care to give me any ideas on how would Tezuka persuade Fuji to be with her again? :D**


	6. Chapter 5: The Confession of Atobe

**AN: There's a time in life where you have to let go of what you are used to and move on to something better.**

**

* * *

**

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 5: The Confession of Atobe Keigo**

Syuurei was driving her car while listening to some classical music. She was humming happily. Today was the first day of school of her twins. And they looked so cute in their school uniforms. As a photographer, she didn't let the chance escape so they did a little pictorial in their house before they finally left for school much to the dismay of Hiro. He didn't like to pose for pictures for some odd reason unlike Serika who was rather enthusiastic about it. Her purpose of that was for keepsakes. She was collecting pictures of her twins from the day they were born and kept it in a different album every year. She was taking pictures every time that there was something significant happening to them, from their very first tooth to appear, down to their first bath, every dress that she would buy for them and even their first meeting with a person, just like yesterday when they met her best friend, Eiji. She was happily taking their pictures as they were playing tennis in their garden as Eiji showed off his acrobatic skills to her twins. And speaking of yesterday, the only plan was to make Eiji stay until lunch, but what happened was that he ended up leaving after dinner. Her twins insisted for him to stay because they really grew fond of Eiji and his company. Since Eiji liked kids, he didn't protest nor resist.

She just brought her twins to the school and now she was about to go home when she remembered Atobe. She suddenly remembered him because she just passed by his company. She smiled, _I'm gonna make a surprise visit to him_. She then maneuvered her car and head to Atobe's company.

* * *

Atobe slammed the phone down after his father called. Just when he thought that he would plan, a perfect plan, perhaps, for him to be together with Syuurei, pile of works came, one after another. And he was really pissed off. Just now, his father called him and told him to go to England immediately to take care of their business there for a month since his father was busy running their newly opened company at Spain. Their company, the Atobe Directorate, was mostly seen on different parts of Europe, merely as their branches. Their main branch was in Japan, which he was now holding and managing after he graduated from college. But it seemed that their branch in England had crossed with some problems that needed to be fixed. And unfortunately, he was the one assigned to take care of the problem.

"Damn!" Atobe cursed.

But he had no choice, it was his father's order and no one would dare to go against it, not even him.

"I guess, ore-sama has to hold back for a while, huh?" He muttered to himself as he took a glance at the mirror in his table. He let out a smirk. He went back to work after a while.

While he was busy scanning through the documents, he heard a knock.

"Come in," he commanded, his eyes still fixed on the documents that he was holding.

"Maa, did I come in the wrong time?" A familiar voice had filled his office. It was a sweet and calming voice. He looked up excitedly and found an angel, _his soon-to-be angel_ standing in front of him. He smiled at her.

"No. No matter how busy I am, I'll always make time for you." Atobe said sweetly as he stood up, walked where she was standing and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"That's so sweet of you, Keigo." Syuurei replied. She was touched, that pink flush on her cheeks made it visible.

"So what brings you here?" Atobe asked as he signaled Syuurei to seat on the couch in his office. He followed her and sat beside her.

Syuurei eyes shot open, revealing the most beautiful blue orbs that he had ever seen.

"Am I not allowed to visit my friend?" Syuurei teased as she was giving him her best puppy eyes. Well, Atobe was just a man and he found that gesture sexy. Syuurei loved to tease him. For _her_, it was only teasing, but for _him_, it's as if she was seducing or flirting with him. His body reacted; being alone in his office with Syuurei who was a real beauty would really bring him no good.

For eight years, he was suppressing himself not to touch that pale and smooth skin intimately. He could only hold her hand and hug from time to time but he wanted more. And he wanted to kiss those pink and soft lips. He wanted more of her. He wanted to be the guy who could protect and love her. He reminded himself that he had to move.

"You're such a tease, Syuurei, huh. And that makes me want to kiss you." He suddenly said huskily, facing Syuurei, he moved his head toward hers until they were just a few inches away, his eyes locked with hers. He could feel her vanilla-scented breath and the smell of strawberry which was coming from her hair.

"K-Keigo, what are you doing? You're m-making me unc-comfortable." Syuurei said stuttering a bit. She backed off a little but his arms were already at her back, giving her a protective hug.

"Syuurei," his voice was serious and his eyes were still locked on hers, "I've been waiting for you for eight years already, don't you think it's about time to open up your heart to me?"

"I..I," her face was now deep red for his lips were just a few inches away from her and her eyes looked away from other direction, "could you move back a little Keigo."

Atobe, sighing in defeat, moved back a little. He was collecting his composure back.

"Forget what I said Syuu." Atobe's voice changed. It was his usual tone. There was no seriousness in it.

"Keigo.."

"By the way Syuu, I will be at England for a month starting tomorrow." He informed her as he revamped the subject.

"Souka, but why?" She asked, her face was still red.

"Father just called me a while ago; he said that the company there is running with some problems so he wanted me to fly there immediately and fix it." He explained.

"I see," she said, still not looking to him.

Silence.

"Please consider what I said to you earlier while I'm away Syuurei." Atobe spoke again after a moment of silence.

* * *

**Fuji's POV (Continuation)**

Syuurei looked at him intently. Atobe had that serious look on his face again. She didn't know what to answer. She didn't want to hurt him by saying no, but she couldn't promise anything by saying yes. So, she chose the best option, the safest answer.

"I'll try to consider but I can't promise you anything, Keigo." It was the best answer. Or rather, the safest answer. She avoided looking at his eyes.

"Is it because of him? You're still not over him, huh?" Atobe demanded, she turned to him, only to see that painful look in his face.

"It's not what you think."

"Then tell me the reason why!" He commanded, raising his voice a little. He became impatient.

She was hesitating to answer. Only God knew how her heart was beating fast at this time. A moment of silence engulfed the room once again and only the sound of the air condition was heard. She felt her eyes became watery.

"I-I'm afraid." She finally spoke on her softest voice, looking down. She was close to crying now.

"I'm afraid that if I open my heart to someone again, that person may leave me again. Once is enough Keigo." She explained, sobbing.

Atobe barely heard her. He rushed toward her, reached for her as he pulled her into his arms. His left hand was on her small waist while his left was on her back, gently stroking her long, silky, honey brown hair. She could feel the warmth of Atobe, she was crying now; she could feel her tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt that Atobe's grip to her waist became tighter and in a spur of a moment, she embraced him. He kissed the top of her head as he gently spoke,

"You should not be afraid, Syuu, for I am here, always. I won't ever leave you like he did. And I never fail to love you all these years."

Syuurei unravel herself from Atobe's body and she looked at him, with much gratefulness in her eyes. Atobe gently wiped the tears on her pale cheeks as his face was going lower and lower and lower until his lips claimed hers. Syuurei shrugged a little and closed her eyes as those lips, Atobe's lips, claimed hers; she was not ready for that. But she let him do what he wanted anyway for her mind was really out of it.

There was a different sensation that she felt while Atobe was kissing her gently. Far different when she's kissing Tezuka, she didn't feel any intensity in it. Yes, she liked the way Atobe kissed her, she was drowned by his kiss that she found herself kissing him back, much to the delight of Atobe as he was deepening the kiss further, but somehow, she rather felt unsatisfied. He was still holding her waist with his left hand as his right was cupping her face.

She knew that it's bad comparing Atobe to Tezuka but she couldn't help it. After all, Tezuka was her first of everything.

Atobe finally let go of her after a while and they were both catching their breath.

"Syuu," Atobe called her name gently, after a while.

"Hmn?" Her face was flushed with pink.

"Will you let me take care of you and your twins?" Atobe asked as if he was proposing marriage to her.

She paused and thought for a while. What Atobe said was right. It was now time to move on and let go of the past. She should find a new love and open herself for a new relationship. If she would, the best choice would be Atobe because she knew that his feelings for her were genuine. And slowly, she wanted to return his love. She knew that Atobe wouldn't rush her, if ever. He was always been patient with her. But still, she needed time to think it over and clear her mind. She wanted to accept Atobe without wavering. She wanted to be sure of her feelings for she wouldn't want to hurt him. He was such a great guy and a good friend to her after all.

"Can't we wait until you come back? I'll give you an answer by then. I want to accept you when I clear my feelings and doubts, without wavering. I'm sure; you want your girl to have her eyes only for you, right?" She spoke after a while, now smiling.

"I understand. I am waiting for you for eight years already; waiting for a month wouldn't be a bother to me. There's no need to rush things." Atobe responded as he gave her his sweetest smile.

"So take care on your way to England."

"Yes, I promise I'll call you when I'm not busy."

She slowly walked to the door and waved Atobe goodbye and closed it, leaving him behind.

As she was heading toward the parking lot where she parked her car, she was thinking hard. Her surprise visit became a surprise confession of Atobe. She knew that Atobe had feelings for her long ago, she felt that. She neglected his feeling for she only had her eyes for Tezuka, only for him. But somehow, she was still not ready to be in a relationship because she was afraid, but she promised him to give him an answer after a month. As she reached for her car, she quickly opened it and sat in the driver's sit for a while. She took a deep breath before she started the engine and rushed toward their house. She needed a rest to clear her mind.

* * *

**Kawamura's Place**

**9:00 AM**

Tezuka was at Kawamura's Sushi with Inui, Kawamura and Oishi. He (Inui) called him yesterday at night to tell him that he had thought of a perfect plan. But to have that plan a successful rate of 95%, according to him, would need a helping hand from the other regulars. And today, they were here to discuss it. He didn't complain though for he was the one asking for his help. Honestly, he wanted to keep that plan between him and Inui only. But as he said, to make it successful, they needed help. And so now, they were here at Kawamura's sushi restaurant, planning and at the same time, meeting his middle friends and of course, his best friend. He requested to keep this from Kikumaru, Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Echizen because he knew that Kikumaru had a close relationship with Syuurei, plus the fact that he's loud, he might spill it out to Syuurei. If Momoshiro and Kaidoh were here, they would end up discussing nothing because of their bickering and stopping them would used up the time. And Echizen, since _its Echizen_, he was not reliable in times like this, unless its tennis related.

"Now," Inui started as he pulled his glasses upward in his right hand while holding a ball pen and the rest was listening intently, "the best plan for this is to have a reunion for the tennis club, both boys and girls that only includes our batch." (When he said batch, it meant the regulars including Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Echizen. Fuji was in the girl's tennis club as stated in Chapter 3 and she was the captain.)

"And since the morning is still young," Inui continued, "we can fix this today. And we'll do the reunion tomorrow….."

"Tomorrow? Isn't it too fast? And our plan would be messed up if we rush things." Oishi commented. He was still the same old worried fukubuchou of Seigaku. His mother nature was still in him.

"Hmn, I agree with Oishi." Kawamura agreed.

"I have a press conference tomorrow." Tezuka informed them.

"It shouldn't be a problem. If you arrived late, Fuji would think that you are not coming because she knows that you never come late in any occasion. And there's an 85% that Fuji would leave early if you are there." Inui explained.

Tezuka nodded. He couldn't argue more.

"So, where will be the place?" Kawamura asked as he was serving them with the sushi the he made and tea.

Inui flipped through the pages of his green notebook before he finally spoke, "Seigaku." He was grinning.

The three of them, Kawamura, Oishi and him looked at Inui with surprised faces, followed by a frown.

"How could we?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"And that is what you will work for to help you best friend here," Inui said as he patted Tezuka's back.

"You go there and ask Ryuuzaki-sensei about the reunion and borrow one classroom. We'll start our little reunion at 5 PM. By the way Tezuka, what time is your press conference?"

"10 AM in the morning, but I still have things to do so I'll be arriving late, as your plan has presumed."

Inui nodded as he turned to Oishi, "Saa, Oishi, will you do it?"

"Okay, I'll do it. And I really want to help Tezuka." He agreed as he smiled at his best friend.

Tezuka nodded. "Ah, thank you, Oishi."

"Once that it has been accepted by Ryuuzaki-sensei," Inui continued, "you have to call us immediately for I will call the other regulars and the girls' team to inform them about our little reunion."

Inui was writing in his green notebook as he was speaking. He continued, "And Kawamura will be the one in charged with foods, and I will ask Momo, Kaidoh and Echizen for the refreshments."

"Ano," Kawamura spoke, "if we had so many people, how could we get Tezuka and Fuji alone?" He asked.

"Right, how will we do that Inui?" Oishi also asked as Tezuka just waited for the answer.

"And that's where our real plan begins." Inui said grinning as he gestured Tezuka, Oishi and Kawamura closer and showed them what was written in his green notebook.

* * *

**Fuji's House**

**2:00 PM**

Syuurei was awakened by the ringing of her cell phone. She rubbed her eyes with her one hand while reaching for her cell phone with the other.

"Moshi moshi." She answered, still sleepy.

"Hoi, hoi, Fujiko! Eiji desu!" Eiji greeted on the other line loudly.

"Eiji." Syuurei couldn't help but got awakened, thanks to the cheerful and not to mention, loud voice of her best friend. She sat up slowly on the bed, resting her back on the pillow.

"Unyah, did I wake you up Fujiko?" Eiji asked, she knew he sensed her sleeping voice. She could see the image of Eiji pouting. She chuckled at the thought.

"Actually yes," she said as a matter of fact, "but its okay, I was about to wake up when you called, I'll fetch the twins later." She explained.

"Uwah! Really? I want to see them in their uniform!"

"Sure, I'll show you one. I took pictures of them this morning. And they are so cute! Their uniforms suit them well." She was now talking happily about her twins.

"Okay, okay! I can't wait!"

"By the way Eiji, you have something to tell?" Syuurei asked, changing the subject.

"Unyah, I totally forgot! Inui called a while ago and he said that there will be a reunion for the tennis club at Seigaku. 5 PM sharp!" Eiji announced happily. So that explained his super hyper cheerfulness that he had now.

"Wow! Really? That's nice." She tried to sound happy. She felt an uneasy feeling.

A reunion. Tennis club. That meant, meeting _him._

And now, there's no turning back. If she declined the invitation, everyone would think that she was avoiding Tezuka.

"Fujiko," Eiji spoke on the other line as he noticed that her best friend got silent for a while, "if you are worried about Tezuka, then you shouldn't. I'm here for you. I'll definitely punch him if he would make my best friend cry again and I don't care even if he gives me a thousand laps around the court."

Syuurei smiled and got relieved by the words for Eiji. She was so touched. It warmed her heart. Eiji sure had that power to make the people around him happy. He himself was not aware of it. She was really lucky to have a best friend like him. Although Eiji seemed a loud person, he could actually keep a secret.

"Thank you Eiji, but don't worry, I'll be fine."

"So want to go there together?" He offered.

"Can we? Wouldn't Oishi be accompanying you?"

"Nope, he's the one in-charge with the reunion together with Inui so he has a lot of things in his hand." He explained.

"That's a good idea. We can walk to school together just like before." She was getting nostalgic about the past again. Since his house and her house were in the same direction, they would often walk together going to school.

"Okay! I'll fetch you in your house at 4 PM, nya. I want to see the twins again!" Eiji said energetically.

Syuurei chuckled. "Alright. Thank you, Eiji. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Syuurei stretched out her arms as she glanced at the clock at the bedside table. It was now time to fetch her twins from school. She got up on her feet and proceeded to the bathroom as she indulged herself in the shower.

After taking a shower, she proceeded to her walk-in closet, chose a red skirt that reached almost half of her thighs and a plain white blouse and dressed quickly. Before she left, she reminded Yumi to look after the house.

The twins were already at the gate when she arrived. Their eyes were twinkling. She quickly approached them and gave them both a quick kiss at the cheeks.

"So how's the first day of school my babies?" She asked happily.

"We had so much fun Mom! Sensei is so kind and our classmates welcomed us warmly." Serika reported eagerly.

"Heh, how about you Hiro?"

"It's like what Serika said." He replied flatly. _He is just like his father._ Syuurei smiled at the thought.

"Che, you're no fun. Can't you at least show some happiness like Seri-chan here?" She teased to her son as she chuckled.

"Hmp!" Hiro ignored her teasing. _He really is just like him._

"Maa, Hiro is getting irritated now. Saa, as a reward, I'll treat you with a snack."

She pulled her kids gently toward the car as they headed to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

**AN: Whew! Curious about the plan that Inui had prepared? Well, better wait for the next chapter for details! :D I promise, I'll update soon. =)**

**Eiji is so sweet, ne? =)**

**Is the story getting better? Please fill my soul with criticisms and suggestions.**

**Review please. ^^,**


	7. Chapter 6: The Real Plan

**A/N: I made a change in this chapter. The song part, I added Tezuka's thoughts in it.**

**So here it is, THE REAL PLAN of Inui Sadaharu. :P**

**

* * *

**

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 6: The Real Plan/Puzzle of my Heart**

Tezuka was on his way to his press conference. He was in the car with his manager, Mr. Kruz. And today, was also the day that he had been waiting. The day that he would be able to talk with Syuurei again. Honestly, when he heard the _real_plan of Inui, he faltered a little. He didn't know whether it would be successful or not, and he's counting a lot on Inui and most of all, in himself. There were earphones plugged on his ears. As he was listening to the music in his iPod, his mind loitered back yesterday, as he recalled what Inui had written on his green notebook.

_Plan: Get Tezuka and Fuji back together_

_Mastermind: Inui Sadaharu_

_Accomplices: Oishi Shuichiro, Kawamura Takashi_

_Requested by: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Set-up: Reunion for the tennis club at Seigaku at 5 pm. Since it is a weekday, club activities usually ends at 4:00 PM. An hour of preparation is enough, and no one will be around after 5 except for Ryuzaki-sensei who will be joining us._

_Success rate: If Tezuka would do well in his "persuading tactic", the probability of this plan to be successful is 95%._

_Get Tezuka and Fuji alone with each other by:_

_A.) Start off by playing a game called "Find Me Game" after eating some light snacks._

_Mechanics:_

_1.) Each of the regulars would have a thing (i.e. tennis balls, basketball, book, etc.) given to them. They would find the same thing around the school given that there is a clue._

_*There will be draw lots of what you will get for a fair and square competition. But Fuji will have a separate box which contains only one option._

_For Fuji: A tennis racket._

_Clue: Where you find happiness while playing, a place where you had your most memorable experience. (Answer: Tennis Court)_

_2.) Once found the other thing that was identical with the first, the player must return to the borrowed classroom._

_3.) The first one to arrive will be the winner._

_4.) For those who cannot find anything will have to drink my newest creation, Inui's Yorokobi (Joy) Drink. A pitcher of it. (He will prepare a lot since he knew that it will be dark and he has hidden the things in the most inconspicuous place.*evil grin*)_

_5.) Exception of Fuji who will be busy with Tezuka afterwards. *evil smile* (Inui is 101% thinking of something perverted.)_

_B.) Keep the other regulars away from the tennis courts, as far as possible._

_C.) Since Tezuka will be arriving late, he won't be able to participate in the game. So as the game begins and Fuji is already on the court, Tezuka will surprise Fuji with his sudden appearance._

_D.) And Tezuka will take over with the rest._

_End_

_Written and edited by: Inui Sadaharu_

Tezuka sighed. Inui sure had thought of the plan well. Even he wouldn't go against it. And as expected, the participation of Inui's nauseating juices was also present. He wished that the plan would go well and that he would be able to talk to Syuurei peacefully. Their efforts would be wasted if the outcome would be unsatisfying.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the headrest. And shot it open as he heard the song that started playing in his iPod.

_Puzzle of my Heart by Westlife._

He heard that song during his stay at Germany. He was listening to a particular radio station while resting in his room when that song caught his attention. The lyrics were somewhat related to what he was feeling whenever he was with Syuurei. The lyrics went like this:

_It's the way she fills my senses  
It's the perfume that she wears  
I feel I'm losing my defenses  
To the color of her hair_

Syuurei always made him warm. Every time he's with her, he felt calm. She had a sweet smell that he could drown himself with it all day. He just couldn't get enough of her. His day wasn't complete without seeing her.

_And every little piece of her is right  
Just thinking about her  
Takes me through the night_

Yes. He knew that Syuurei was the one he had been looking for. In him, everything in her was perfect. He could not ask for more but for her to be with him forever.

_[Chorus]  
Every time we meet  
The picture is complete  
Every time we touch  
The feeling is too much  
She's all I ever need  
To fall in love again  
I knew it from the very start_

_She's the puzzle of my heart_

She's the puzzle of his heart. But he was a big jerk for leaving a piece of puzzle in his life that made him complete.

_It's the way she's always smiling  
That makes me think she never cries  
I feel I'm losing my defenses  
To the color of her eyes_

_And every little piece of her is right_

This description best describe his Syuu. The way she smiles lovingly at him, and he just could not get enough of her smile. Her smile always made him calm whenever he was distressed. And Syuurei had the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen, a strikingly beautiful and innocent eyes.

_Like a miracle she's meant to be  
She became the light inside of me  
And I can feel her like a memory  
From long... ago_

Meeting her was a fate for him. Kami-sama had planned their meeting. And he's thankful for that. She was the girl that brought life to his somehow monotonous life.

As the song finished, they were already in their destination. They were in a famous TV network in Japan where he had to do his press conference. They were brought in a waiting room as the program would start in a few minutes. He took a quick glance of himself at the mirror. He was wearing a sporty white t-shirt with purple stripes on the chest, a signature pants and his favorite tennis shoes. He purposely picked this sporty wear over a formal wear. He also wanted to maintain his athletic look that made him popular mostly on the female fans. He still had that stoic façade.

He had this weird feeling because he knew that once he stepped in the room filled with reporters and there were flashes of cameras everywhere (which he hated because it's drying his eyes) all their eyes would be in him, eyeing him intently.

"Ready, Tezuka-kun?" Mr. Kruz, spoke beside him as he interrupted his thoughts.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

As he opened the door, flashes of cameras flooded on him.

* * *

Syuurei was now waiting for Eiji. She was feeling uneasy because of the fact that she would meet Tezuka again. She glanced to her twins on the living room where they were watching Spongebob while munching on the apple pie that she made.

Her twins must know who their father was. It would be unfair for the twins not to know. And also, Tezuka had the right to know. She must tell him sooner or later.

And then there's Atobe, who just confessed his undying love for her yesterday. True to his words, Atobe did call her twice today, saying that he arrived safely and it was his break that's why he thought of calling her. He promised to call her when he's not busy. He _really_did fulfill his promise of calling her when he's not busy. She smiled at the thought. Atobe's simple actions made her really happy.

She walked toward the living room and joined her twins while waiting for Eiji.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang.

It was Eiji.

"Hoi, hoi, Fujiko-chan!" He greeted immediately.

"Eiji!"

"Where are the twins?" Eiji asked excitedly as she pointed the twins that were in the living room.

As soon as Eiji walked in, Serika squealed with much delight upon seeing his Uncle Eiji. She then noticed that Eiji was holding a cage, with two lovebirds. That's why he didn't do the bear hug to her as she opened the door. His hand was occupied with the cage. Hiro, on the other hand just smiled silently.

"Hoi, hoi, Hiro-chan, Seri-chan, here is the pair of lovebirds that I promised you." Eiji said proudly as he was showing the cage to the twins. She could see the eyes of her twins twinkled.

"Thank you Uncle Eiji!" Serika said loudly as he dashed toward him and gave him a tight hug. Hiro also followed.

"Thank you Uncle Eiji." Hiro said, smiling.

"It's nothing." Eiji delightfully said. "I'll wait for you this weekend at my pet shop!" The twins giggled.

Syuurei was just watching them.

"Nya, Fujiko, let's go now. Oishi and others are already there."

"Oh, okay."

She called Yumi and gave her some instructions regarding on their dinner. Then she turned to her twins and asked them to behave.

"Jya, we'll be leaving now."

"Bye, nya."

"Itterashai!" Her twins said in chorus.

While they were trailing the way to their beloved alma mater, both of them were silent. It was after a while when Eiji spoke.

"Nya, Fujiko. Are you sure you really want to come?"

"Yes, don't worry about me. No matter how I avoid him, there will always come a time when his path and I would cross, so better face it now."

Eiji just nodded.

"Ne, Eiji." She called.

"Do you think it's the time that I would let him know about, uh, the twins?"

"He has the right to know. But if you do that, you would have more interaction with him."

She nodded. She got what he said. And Eiji's right. She's glad. He seemed to have matured mentally despite of his childish acts.

"Ne, Eiji, I still have something to say."

"What is is nya?"

"Atobe confessed his love for me." Eiji knew about her and Atobe. In short, he knew her well. He knew everything about her and vice versa.

Eiji's eyes shot wide, as in wide. "He did what?"

"I said, he confessed his love for me." She repeated.

"Uwah! He sure is brave. So how did he confess?"

And she told Eiji everything, even the kiss.

"Atobe sure is so bold with his actions nya."

"Hmn. You could say that. And maybe," she paused, and then followed by an evil grin, "he just couldn't resist my charm."

"Unyah, Fujiko is so mean! You're being a sadist again!" Eiji said as they both laughed.

"So, what is your plan now?" Eiji asked after their laugh broke out.

"Hmn, as I promised him, I'll give him my answer once he got back. So I need to think it over."

"Okay!"

They talked about other things until they reached Seigaku.

As they were entering the school gates, her heart started beating fast. There was a different feeling that engulfed her. This was the place, in this school that she held her most precious memories of love and friendship. This was also the place where she met people that became a part of her life, just like the one walking beside her. And before she knew it, her memories of eight years were striding over her heart and mind.

She tilted her head as she was trying to compose herself now. It would be bad to daydream now. She would be caught unguarded.

Finally, as they reached the classroom and Eiji opened the door, she saw familiar faces that were smiling to her and Eiji.

"Fuji-chan"

"Fuji-sempai."

She smiled her sweetest smile. How she missed these people.

"Fuji! Long time no see." Inui started. He was still carrying a green notebook and a ball pen with him.

"Fuji-sempai, you're still beautiful as ever!" Momoshiro complimented her. Still a loud mouth.

"Mada mada da ne, Fuji-sempai." Echizen spoke.

"Ne, Echizen, you've gotten tall now huh? I bet Eiji still call you Ochibi." She said to Echizen as Eiji called him.

"Ochibi!" And Eiji hugged Echizen tightly.

"Che. Ki-ki-kiku-kuma-ru-sem..sem-pai, c-c-c-can-n't b-b-b-bre-a-ath."

She laughed at the scene.

"Yah, Fuji-chan. Long time no see." Taka-san spoke this time. He was still shy as before. But he changed his attitude into a super into a super burning power once he got hold of a tennis racket.

"Fussssshu…Long time no see, Fuji-sempai." It was Kaidoh. He was still hissing and wearing a bandanna. This time, with a different color.

"Fuji-chan," Oishi approached her, "long time no see. I see that you're still beautiful. How are you now, Fuji-chan? We all missed you" Oishi said, smiling.

"Thank you, Oishi. I'm perfectly fine. Me too, I missed you all."

She and Oishi somehow got close when she started dating Tezuka. After all, Oishi was his best friend.

"Oishi nya!" Eiji called as he jumped to hug Oishi.

"You two never change huh?" Syuurei complimented them as Oishi's cheeks had gotten brighter.

She was looking around and noticed that he was not here. Somehow, she got relived.

"Fuji-buchou!" She looked around and saw the owner of the voice.

"Aragaki-san. Long time no see."

"Hai, buchou." She answered as she bowed her head.

Aragaki Misaki was their second year ace. She became the captain of the tennis club when she graduated.

"Mou, there's no need to be polite now, isn't it?"

"That's right!" It was Tadashi Sachiko, one of her closest friends and her kind fukubuchou.

"Sachiko-chan! Long time no see!" She rushed where she stood.

Around her were the other regulars of the girls club. And they exchanged greetings and chat for a while.

There was Inazawa Kanna, a second year, and the rival of Aragaki-san. Sort of like Momo and Kaido, less the bickering of course. They were good friends and on good terms.

There were also Sato Miki, Kitagawa Riika, Mizushima Ayaka and Sakamoto Ai who were all third years and were good friends of her.

"Oh, the girls are now having a meeting huh? Ii data." Inui suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Mou, Inui-kun still doesn't change." Sachiko spoke, grinning.

And all the girls agreed.

After a while, Taka-san announced that the food is ready and Ryuuzaki-sensei was already there.

Taka-san gave her a separate container, when she opened it; she was delighted to see wasabi sushi there.

"Arigatou, Taka-san." She was really happy.

And they eat happily as they talked. Her mood was really good now, not until Momo spoke about Tezuka.

"Ne, is Tezuka-buchou coming? I watched his interview this morning."

She choked her food upon hearing it, but she didn't show it to them. Instead, she just smiled, dangerously on Momo.

Momo, on the other hand, received death glares from everyone except Inui who just pushed his glasses upwards, signaling him to shut his mouth. Echizen just tugged his cap down.

And now, Momo was sweating a lot.

Good thing, Eiji revamped the subject to another, much to her relief.

"Every one, we will have a game called, Find Me Game." Inui announced after they ate.

"The mechanics of the game is simple. I'll explain it." He said as he was flipping the pages of his green notebook. He read the mechanics from it.

"Mechanics:

Each of the regulars would have a thing (i.e. tennis balls, basketball, book, etc.) given to them. They would find the same thing around the school given that there is a clue.

There will be draw lots of what you will get for a fair and square competition.

Once found the other thing that was identical with the first, the player must return to the borrowed classroom.

The first one to arrive will be the winner.

For those who cannot find anything will have to drink my newest creation, Inui's Yorokobi (Joy) Drink. A pitcher of it." As he was showing a pitcher of magenta colored drink, he was grinning evilly.

Everyone's faces turned blue upon hearing the last sentence and upon seeing that weird colored drink. Except for her, of course, she rather enjoyed drinking Inui's juices.

Everyone muttered that they didn't want to drink that so they would give it their best to find the thing the thing that they would draw. And so, Inui brought out 3 white boxes. Oishi and Kawamura helped Inui and let the others draw. She noticed that Oishi was approaching her first because he was nearest to her.

She smiled as she drew and thanked Oishi.

She unfolded the paper and her eyes shot open upon reading what was written on it.

_Tennis racket._

_Clue: Where you find happiness while playing, a place where you had your most memorable experience._

"Most memorable memory, huh?" She muttered to herself.

"So," Inui spoke after everyone had draw, he gestured his hand in a big box in front of him containing different things, mostly sports equipments.

"Find here in the box what you drew and proceed outside to find it. Remember that for those who wouldn't find any, Inui's Yorokobi Drink is waiting for you." Inui said as he was smiling evilly. And the regulars, once again, turned blue.

"Saa, timer starts now." Oishi spoke as he clicked the timer.

And so, the regulars, boys and girls, once they got hold of the thing that they drew inside the box, rushed outside to find the other one. She let the others find their things first before she got hers.

As soon as she got hold of the tennis racket, she quickly journeyed the way to the tennis court.

* * *

_Tezuka, Fuji just made her way down to the tennis court. Good luck._

It was a message from Oishi. It seemed that the plan went well, and now, it was up to him to make it successful or not. He rested himself under the tree near the tennis court and since it was dark, and there was only a little light coming from the tennis courts, he could not be seen. He was there for 30 minutes now, waiting for a certain person to arrive.

Then, he heard footsteps coming near. He quickly took a glance and saw Syuurei. She was wearing a yellow dress that hugged her body perfectly. And the gentle wind was now playing with her long, honey brown hair. He felt that his cheeks got hot.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu, you need to calm down._ He muttered to himself.

Once Syuurei was inside the court, he slowly stood up and went inside.

* * *

Syuurei found it weird. She felt that she was the only one in this direction while the others were mostly at the gym, the library, the chemistry lab and others which were mostly on the other side.

She was almost at the tennis court when she caught a sight of tennis racket there exactly the same one as she was holding, lying peacefully in the middle of the court. She found it weirder. Knowing Inui, he might place the tennis racket in the most inconspicuous place for he wanted others to try his drink.

_Something's fishy._She thought.

Now, she was inside the tennis court. She was about to pick the racket when she heard the door opened and she heard a familiar voice. A voice that she knew by heart.

"Syuurei."

_Clank._

Her grip on the racket loosened. And her body froze momentarily where she stood.

Slowly, she turned around and her eyes shot open as she saw a handsome young man with glasses; his brown hair was playing with the wind, still wearing that stoic and stern face.

This was the man that she loved with all her heart.

"Kunimitsu…"

* * *

**AN: Whoops! Sorry for stopping the thrill and hanging in the air! Hehehe. :D**

**Find out about their conversation on the next chapter!**

**Will Fuji accept Tezuka's wish?**

**Review please. ^^,**

**Criticisms fill my soul. :D**


	8. Chapter 7: The Reunion

**A/N: Please review. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 7: The Reunion at the Tennis Court**

Syuurei stood frozen as her blue eyes were locked to a hazel one. Different emotions had started to enter her system as she was looking at this man. Her heart was pounding hard and erratically. She was surprised that Tezuka was here now, standing in front of her that made her knees weak. Longing, pain, desire and love. This was the man that she had longed to see for the past eight years. Her chest twitched in pain as she remembered their painful rupture. Her desire to be with this man again despite of the pain that he had bestowed upon her was still there. And love. Yes, she had loved him with her young heart when they were still in middle school. Those were the days of blissful love and happiness for both of them.

He was still as handsome as before, that stern façade that he used as his front which gave him an intimidating character. His hair was effortlessly done, as the gentle breeze was slowly blowing his hair.

And those hazel eyes, those eyes that looked at her gently and lovingly as if she was the most precious person on earth.

"Syuurei," Tezuka called unto her name gently which interrupted her thoughts.

She quickly dismissed her thoughts as she finally mustered all her strength to speak.

"Kuni..Tezuka-kun, l-long time no see." She silently cursed herself. She was stuttering in front of him. His face suddenly became disappointed as she called him with his last name instead of his first name.

"Aa," was his curt reply.

_He still doesn't change; he is still a man of few words._

"H-have you been well?" She asked, now trying to avoid his gaze. She could feel that his gaze could see all of her emotions. Even though Tezuka was famous, she avoided every news that reached her ears in order to forget him. And Atobe would always turn off the television when they would catch Tezuka playing live. And that's the reason why she didn't know much about him; all she knew was that he had finally grasped his dream of being a professional tennis player.

"Aa, how about you?"

"Fine. Still the same."

Silence.

The deafening silence was disturbing to Syuurei. She didn't know what to act or what to speak with Tezuka here, in front of her. She noticed Tezuka was slowly walking toward her. Upon reaching her, he bended down to pick up one racket on the ground, it was the racket that she accidentally dropped.

"It's been a while since I've been here at Seigaku." Tezuka said as he was looking at the racket in his left hand as if he was trying to have a conversation with her.

"And so am I." She agreed. Then Tezuka looked at her again, and then a small smile slid out on his handsome face which she found herself gawking at him dreamily.

_It's been a while since I saw that smile._

It was now her turn to start up a conversation.

"Why are you here? I mean the reunion is upstairs. You should present yourself first with Oishi and the others and we are playing a game that Inui have prepared."

"It can wait. I'm sure they'll understand me for not greeting them first. Besides, I want to take a stroll around Seigaku."

"Hmmn."

"The sky is so beautiful, isn't it?"

She felt that Tezuka was still staring at her, as if he was studying her every move. And she was right, when she looked toward his direction. When he said that the sky was beautiful, he was not staring at the sky, but to her.

She looked up to the sky to avoid his gaze.

"Aa, it's beautiful." She agreed.

"When did you arrive?" Tezuka asked her afterwards.

She looked at him puzzled. How did he know? Maybe, Oishi and the other regulars told him. As far as she knew, Tezuka kept in touch with his friends when he was at Germany. Or maybe, he heard it from Ayana-san.

"I heard it from Mom." Tezuka answered as if he was reading her mind.

"I see, just a few days ago. How are your parents? Are they doing well?" She asked. She missed his parents. They had been so good to her when she and Tezuka were still together.

"They are doing just fine."

"How about Kunikazu-ojisan?" She was genuinely close to Tezuka's grandfather. Since she didn't have any, Kunikazu-ojisan filled that gap. He treated her like his own granddaughter.

She then noticed that Tezuka's gaze changed. Was it sadness?

"Grandfather, he has an illness." Tezuka said softly. Syuurei gasped, she was worried about Kunikazu-ojisan now.

"Illness? What kind of illness?"

"Cancer. Colorectal cancer as the doctor has detected."

"Oh my God. H-how is he? Is he alright? Where is he now?" She was now panicking. After all, even though she and Tezuka were not together now, Kunikazu-ojisan still had a soft spot in her heart. Her eyes were suddenly filled with sadness about the old man.

"He is fine, as of now. He is at our house; Mom is taking good care of him."

"That's good to hear." Somehow, she felt relieved knowing that the old man was fine.

"Syuurei," Tezuka called her name one more time, "I know this may sound selfish, but can you do me a favor?"

She hesitated to answer for a while, "What favor?"

"Grandfather wants to see you. Can you grant his wish?" Tezuka asked with his eyes full of hope. She knew how Tezuka cared for his family a lot and she witnessed how good Tezuka as a son and as a grandson. Granting the simple wish of Kunikazu-ojisan wouldn't hurt her anyway. And, she would also take this opportunity to tell Tezuka about their twins.

"All right." Then she smiled her sweetest smile that made Tezuka taken aback.

"Thank you, Syuurei. It will mean a lot to Grandfather."

"Maa, it's nothing. Besides, I miss your family. I haven't seen them for a while. Just tell me when and I will come."

"Aa, is tomorrow alright with you?" Tezuka asked her.

"Hmm," she was thinking about her twins, she had to bring them to school tomorrow at 8 am, "I'm free from 9 am onwards." She would just ask Yumi to fetch the kids in the afternoon.

"Tomorrow then, I'll pick you up in your house." He said with finality in his voice.

"Okay," she didn't even bother to protest. After all, it was Tezuka who always had things in his own pace.

"Syuu-", Tezuka was about to speak when suddenly, they heard a loud voice.

"TEZUKA-BUCHOU! Oi, Echizen, Mamushi, Tezuka-buchou is here!" It was Momoshiro rushing toward them in the court. And he was followed by Echizen and Kaido.

Syuurei felt relieved when these three came. Being alone with Tezuka was making her feel as if it was hard to breathe normally. She knew Tezuka still had something to say, maybe it was about their past. But thanks to the intruders, the things that Tezuka had to say were better left unsaid, as of now.

* * *

Tezuka cursed silently as he heard the voice of Momoshiro. Just when he thought he had Syuurei with him alone, three intruders were approaching them. He was about to open up to Syuurei about the past but now, it was ruined. Yes, he had carried out the plan of asking Syuurei to visit his Grandfather and thankfully, she agreed without him persuading her, because he knew that Syuurei was always fond of his Grandfather. They were so close when he was still dating Syuurei. He knew she would agree easily if he hadn't mentioned them of being together again as that was the real wish of his Grandfather. He would just talk about it tomorrow before they would go to his house to avoid Syuurei of getting cornered by his Grandfather when he would ask if they were together. In that way, Syuurei can prepare mentally. And thanks to his three intruding kohais, he was not yet able to clear the misunderstanding between them in the past.

"Tezuka-buchou, long time no see!" Momoshiro greeted him with his usual loud voice.

"Heh, so Tezuka-buchou has been sneaking behind our back huh? That's why we are wondering why Fuji-sempai is taking too long that we decided to look for her at the request of Kikumaru-sempai." Echizen teased him as he shot him a deadly glare. Syuurei was just smiling her usual smile while observing the three of them having their mini reunion. He noticed that Echizen had gotten taller now, almost as tall as him.

"Oi Echizen, that's impolite. Fushuuu, long time no see, buchou. Sorry for disturbing the two of you. Fushuuuuu." Kaidoh scolded Echizen with his words.

"Che."

"Maa, no need to be sorry Kaidoh-kun, after all, Tezuka-kun and I were already finished talking when the three of you came, ne, Tezuka-kun?" Syuurei suddenly said as she turned to him. He noticed that Echizen, Momoshiro and Kaido were surprised by the way Syuurei had called him as the three had turned their eyes staring at each other. Syuurei would always call him her "Babe", her "Mitsu" or her "Kuni-chan" openly in public back in their middle school days when they were still together.

"Aa." But deep inside him, he was unsatisfied. How come that Inui's plan to keep the regulars away from the tennis courts failed?

"Saa, minna, let's go back to the classroom now. Inui and the others are waiting." She told them as she was picking up the racket on the ground. The other one was with him, he gave her the racket as he realized it. And all of them obeyed to her.

And now, they were walking in the corridor, on their way to the classroom with Momoshiro, Echizen, Kaidoh and Syuurei. He noticed that Syuurei was walking on a large distance with him as she was happily talking with their three kohais. Her facial expression was very different when she was talking to him and the way that she was talking with these three.

He sighed heavily.

As they entered the classroom, the crowd became silent upon seeing him as if all of them were surprised not of seeing him, but because of the fact that he was with Syuurei. There was a tension inside the room as the eyes of the regulars were fixed into them. He took a glance at Syuurei who was smiling her usual smile as if it was nothing.

"Tezuka! Long time no see. Still looking good huh?" It was Ryuuzaki-sensei who killed the silence as she started talking. And the others followed by greeting him and congratulating him for winning the Wimbledon.

Kikumaru, on the other hand just smiled at him and pulled Syuurei toward the corner of the room and whispered something to her.

He looked at Inui, Oishi and Kawamura who were approaching him. Inui whispered something to him in a very soft voice.

"So, how did it go?" Inui asked as he was grinning. Oishi and Kawamura both nodded to him and were also eager to know what happened.

"Well, I managed to tell her about Grandfather's condition and she agreed. But as for the rest, those three (he was referring to Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Echizen) interrupted." He was really frustrated with outcome of the plan. After all the preparation that they had gone through. But that was for his personal desire already, wanting to be with Syuurei alone longer and clearing out the things that had happened in the past. For the real intent of the plan, to make her go with him to his Grandfather was carried out successfully.

"That's good to hear Tezuka," Oishi spoke, "and for _the rest_ that you are saying, take the opportunity to talk to Syuurei while she is in your house. And because you two will talk to your house, I'm sure no one will intrude." Oishi suggested.

"Aa, thanks for your help, Inui, Oishi and Kawamura." He thanked them. He was really grateful for their help.

He joined the crowd as they were gathered around and was catching up with each other's lives when suddenly, Syuurei's phone rang. She excused herself to answer the call. He was looking at Syuurei all the time. When he saw her earlier, face to face, he was taken aback by her beauty especially when she smiled genuinely. He had to tremendously control himself for his urge to embrace her tightly in his arms and to kiss her passionately right there and then. He missed the touch of her lips and the sensation that it brought to him.

When she returned, her beautiful and angelic calm face was now turned into a worried one. And he wondered what had happened to her.

"Minna, sorry but I have to go now. My brother just called; it seems that there is an emergency in our house." She explained. As he heard this, he became worried too.

"Is everything all right Syuurei? Maybe we can help." Oishi offered. As expected of him.

"No, it's okay, thank you." She refused and she smiled at him.

"Uwah, Fujiko! Is that Ryuuki-oniisan?" Kikumaru suddenly asked.

"Aa, and he told me to go back home now." Somehow, he noticed that Syuurei and Kikumaru were doing some sort of sign language that only them could understand. After a while, Kikumaru finally spoke.

"I'll go with you now, nya, Oishi, I'll drop Fujiko to her house for a while, and I'll be back after." Kikumaru offered as he turned to Oishi.

"Why don't we ask Tezuka to take Fuji home?" Inui suggested as he was moving his glasses upward. All of the eyes in the room were suddenly focused on Inui. He noticed that Syuurei stiffened on Inui's remark.

"Now, that's a good idea." It was Ryuuzaki-sensei who spoke, smiling suspiciously.

"Aa, I think Tezuka has brought his car, ne?" Oishi seconded.

"Yes, yes! That's a very great idea!" Momoshiro also commended, a teasing smile was visible.

"Aa, go on Syuurei-chan, just let Tezuka take you home." It was Tadashi Sachiko who spoke, a good friend of Syuurei.

And all of the others agreed, except Kikumaru.

"Mou, that's a trouble to Tezuka, you see he just got here."

"So now, what do you say, Tezuka?" Inui turned to him as he paid no heed to Kikumaru's interject.

"Aa, I will gladly comply, if that's okay with Syuurei." He agreed. He would take this chance now. He lost her once, now that he had the chance to meet her again, he wouldn't let that pass by him that easy. And now, all of the eyes were suddenly averted to Syuurei. It took her a while before she decided. Was it very hard for her to be with him?

"A-aa." Tezuka let out a winning smile.

* * *

Syuurei was travelling back on her home now in Tezuka's car. And yes, they were alone again. It would have been better if Eiji had accompanied her. It's true that it was her brother that called her, but there was no real emergency in their house, it's just that Serika was crying and she wanted to see her. She was worried about her daughter that's why she wanted to go home. She didn't even protest when Inui had suggested that Tezuka would bring her home. How could she protest when all the people there were saying that it was a good idea? It came to her mind that the people there wanted her to be together with Tezuka alone. She closed her eyes as she rested her head at the car's seat.

"Tired?" She heard him asked.

"A bit." She answered.

After that, Tezuka didn't bother to talk at all and she was relieved. The journey on her way home was unusually quiet.

The car stopped at the big mansion. She thanked him and she was about to get off the car when his hand held her one arm, stopping her.

"I'll fetch you tomorrow at 9, Syuu." He reminded as she shrugged a little because of his touch. She felt that an electric wave had entered her body with his simple touch. Tezuka still had an effect to her.

"Aa. See you tomorrow. Ja ne." She smiled at him and finally got off the car.

She waited in front of their gate as Tezuka drove away slowly until his car was out of her eyesight's reach before she entered their house.

The door was opened by her Aniki, Ryuuki. His face was dark.

"Is that Tezuka who brought you home?" He asked, anger was visible in his voice.

"Aa."

"If you want to live a happy life, stop seeing him Syuu. I don't want to see you hurt again." Now, his eyes were pure of concern. It touched her.

"Hai, I know Aniki. Thank you for your concern but I'll get things done my way. Please trust me on this Aniki, I need to face my problem now, I keep running away from it."

Ryuuki just sighed heavily. "If that's what you want. But, if he hurt you again, I promise I'll kill him." She wanted to giggle about his brother's remark but she resisted, seeing that her brother was dead serious with his words. But instead, she smiled.

"Hai, thank you Aniki. By the way, where's Serika? Is she asleep already?"

"Yes, I somehow managed to stop her crying and now she is sleeping in your room."

"Thank you Aniki, I'll go up and check on the twins now. Good night." She kissed her brother on his cheek before she rushed upstairs to check her twins.

This day was really tiring for her. It exhausted most of her energy. After she checked her twins and got changed into her pajamas, she laid on her bed, beside the sleeping Serika. She kissed her cheek before she succumbed herself into a deep sleep.

In her sleep, she dreamt of the past…

* * *

**AN: Waaaah! For the next chapter, it will be a flashback on when and how their relationship started. Sorry for being cruel to Tezuka, and Momoshiro is the best for disturbing the two. HAHAHA! =) Yes, some things are better left unsaid that would add more twist in this story. Please wait for the next chapter. Thank you for patiently waiting. =)**

**Please read and review. Thank you! =)**


	9. Chapter 8: Memories of the Heart Part 1

**AN: PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU START WITH THE CHAPTER.**

**Guys! For the next 3 or 5 chapters, I think, will be the flashbacks during their middle school years. Hope you guys will be patient enough to wait for the chapter when Fuji will finally go to Tezuka's house to visit his sick grandfather. I'm sure, all of you would like to know what happened between them in the past, ne? :D And I'm gonna use **_**Italics **_**for the flashbacks. And since Tezuka can't sleep, I would also include his POV in the flashbacks. It would be nice to hear the thoughts of Tezuka upon meeting and dating Fuji, ne? =)**

* * *

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 8: Memories of the Heart Part 1**

Tezuka can't sleep that night, the night when she met Syuurei again. He was laying his back on his soft bed as he put his left hand on his forehead. Bundles of memories kept threatening to enter his mind. Feeling tired, he let the memories flow in his head. He slowly closed his eyes and let his memories took over.

Those two, Fuji and Tezuka, though in different places, were casting their minds back to their memories that they resisted to recollect in the past eight years, the memories of their hearts.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**First Year of Middle School: Spring**_

_It was spring. Syuurei was excited because it would be her first day at middle school. She was walking side by side with her Aniki, Ryuuki who accompanied her going to Seishun Gauken. His brother wanted to take her there with his car but she declined. She wanted to walk, to observe the excited freshmen as they walked to the gates of the school. And she would also like to observe and feel the sakura trees that were bloomed beautifully. She closed her eyes to savor the moment._

"_Nervous?" Her brother asked._

"_A little and I'm so excited, Aniki!" She exclaimed._

_Ryuuki chuckled at the sight of his sister. An excited school girl on her first day of school._

_They were now in front of the gate of Seishun Gakuen Middle School, Seigaku for short. She personally chose this school for their tennis team. She played tennis since she was a child. She loved the thrill of playing it. And her aim was to lead the team to the nationals. Her brother bid him goodbye as he headed toward the university that he was studying._

_As she was entering the school entrance, someone bumped into her. It was a redhead guy who had a band aid in his nose. The collision was not that hard, so she stood still._

"_Gomen, gomen! I didn't mean too. I am just excited because it was my first day so I am rushing! I don't want to be late in my first day!" The redhead apologized with his long litany._

_She smiled. She liked the guy. He seemed friendly._

"_It's okay. So, you're a freshman too? I'm Fuji Syuurei. Yoroshiku." She held out her hand to him._

_He gladly accepted it. "Kikumaru Eiji desu! Can I call you Fuji-chan? Uwah! You're so pretty!" He exclaimed._

_She blushed a little by his comment. She just smiled._

"_Thank you, Kikumaru-kun."_

"_Eiji is fine."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts! Just call me Eiji. You're my first friend here. Shall we look together for the class list?" Eiji asked energetically._

"_Hai." She was happy, she found a nice friend in her first day._

_When they checked the class list, she was glad because she and Eiji were in the same class._

"_Nya, Fuji-chan! We're in the same class. Yahooo!"_

_She chuckled. "Hai! That's good!"_

"_Let's go! The opening ceremony is about to start."_

_And they journeyed on the way to the gymnasium._

_She was sitting beside Eiji when she heard some female whispering and giggling._

"_Ne, ne, the freshman representative is so handsome!" One girl said._

"_Really? I haven't seen him. Is he really handsome?" The second girl asked._

"_Oh yes! I saw him enter the gym earlier!" The first girl squeaked in joy._

"_Heh, I'm excited to see him! If he is really that handsome, then he'll be my target for my boyfriend" Another girl spoke._

"_No, I'll be the one who will become his girlfriend." The first girl spoke._

"_NO! I will be." The second spoke._

_The three girls were arguing now. She sighed_.

Is that boy really that handsome? _She muttered silently._

_She took a glance on the readhead boy beside him only to see that he was gawking in the crowd._

_After a while, the school principal had spoken to welcome the freshmen._

"_And now, for the freshmen representative, let us all welcome, Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun."_

_She heard a lot of girls squeaked and gasped. She looked around, they were all dazed by that Tezuka guy, then curiousity had entered her system, she turned her head to the front and her eyes shot open as she saw a handsome bespectacled man at the stage. When she heard his baritone voice she felt that she was in another dimension of the world, it was soothing to hear._

_It's true that Tezuka Kunimitsu was good looking. But she couldn't understand why these girls were so into to him like they were his fan girls since a simple and silent admiration was enough for her._

_There was nothing special about him but she must admit that he was really good looking despite that stern looking face._

_On her side, Eiji was so engrossed by the speech of that Tezuka guy. He was listening intently. As his speech had ended, they were all instructed to go to their respective classroom. As they were walking, Eiji spoke._

"_Uwah! Fuji-chan, that Tezuka is so cool! And he has many fans too!" Eiji said dreamily. As if he already idolized Tezuka._

"_Hmmn, you can have your own fan girls if you make yourself stand out." She suggested._

"_Unyah! That's right! I'll be joining the tennis club and they'll be amazed by the acrobatic skills of Kikumaru-sama!" He said proudly._

"_Heh, so you're playing tennis?"_

"_Hoi, hoi! How about you?"_

"_Yes. And I'm also planning to join the tennis club." She smiled._

"_Ne, ne, let's go together again!"_

"_Sure!" She agreed._

* * *

_She was seated beside a girl and Eiji was on her front. The girl was also nice; she approached her once she was seated in her seat and asked her name._

"_Fuji Syuurei. Yoroshiku. How about you?"_

"_Tadashi Sachiko." She smiled. She was pretty. She had a long black hair and a pair of brown eyes._

_The flow of the class was smooth. She met most of her classmates when their homeroom teacher had prepared a game for them to get acquainted with each other._

_As the bell rang, Eiji, Tadashi-san and her went to the tennis club to register. While getting acquainted to Tadashi-san, she found out that she was also playing tennis and would also join the tennis club. And so, she asked her if she would like to go with them and she agreed happily._

_As they reached the tennis courts, Eiji went to the boy's court while Tadashi-san and her proceeded to the girl's court. As they passed by the boy's court, they heard girls screaming._

"_I wonder what the ruckus all about is." Tadashi-san spoke beside her. They took a peek and found out that the girls were going crazy over the one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu who was standing in the court and talking to a second year.(They could easily categorized a student simply by looking at the color of their uniform.)_

"_Hmmn. Even in the gym during his speech, girls were yelling and screaming at the sight of that Tezuka-kun." She agreed._

"_Do you know him Fuji-san?" She asked her._

"_Nope, I don't know him. It's the first time that I saw him."_

"_Well, he's the champion during his elementary years in tennis in his age. And aside from being so drop dead gorgeous, he is also good in academics. Now that is rare male specie and hard to find, ne?" Tadashi-san spoke highly of Tezuka. She wondered if she liked him._

"_Do you like him? You seem like a fan." She voiced out her thoughts._

_Tadashi-san chuckled before she answered. "No, I don't like him. I just respect him as a tennis player because mind you, he is really good and strong."_

"_Hmmn, I would like to play a match with him someday."_

"_Yeah, me too!"_

_They were now on the girl's court and they registered for the tennis team._

* * *

_Few weeks had passed and Syuurei was really enjoying her middle school. She and Sachiko (since they were already close, they were on a first name basis now) were selected as a regular when they had beaten their sempais in the intra-school ranking match. Since the girl's tennis club lacked members, Ryuuzaki-sensei decided to let the freshmen play. They also made friends with other freshmen like__Sato Miki, Kitagawa Riika, Mizushima Ayaka and Sakamoto Ai._

_She was walking with Sachiko and they were already in their body hugging sleeveless white and blue regular jersey when Eiji saw them. She saw Eiji played once and she was amazed by how flexible he was. He was good in playing tennis with acrobatics. He was with his team mates when he saw them and called them._

"_Unyah, Fujiko-chan! Sachiko-chan! Come here!" Eiji shouted. They were quite distanced with each other._

_When they reached Eiji and his team mates, she noticed that Tezuka was also there, he was wearing his regular jersey. It seemed that he was only the freshman that was selected._

"_Fujiko-chan, Sachiko-chan, let me introduce to you my team mates and friends. This is my doubles partner, Oishi Shuichiro."_

_Eiji first introduced his green-eyed doubles partner._

"_Hello, Fuji-san, Tadashi-san. I heard a lot about you from Eiji, especially Fuji-san." Oishi held out his hand and they accepted it. Oishi-kun seemed like a good man. No wonder, Eiji liked him as a friend._

"_Aa, we also heard a lot about you too." She answered and Sachiko just nodded._

"_Up next, our data man, Inui Sadaharu." Eiji continued._

_The spiky haired lad with glasses and was holding a green notebook and a pen just smiled at them since his hands were pre-occupied with his notebook and he was scribbling something in his green notebook._

"_Yoroshiku." Inui said._

"_Moving on to the next, here's Kawamura Takashi. We call him Taka-san."_

"_Aaa..ano..Hello..Nice to meet you." Kawamura seemed like a shy and a good-hearted man._

_Sachiko and her both smiled as they reached out their hand to shake Kawamura's._

"_And lastly, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu."_

"_Yoroshiku," was his spoken word and she shot her eyes open, revealing clear blue eyes. He held out his hand and shook with Sachiko first, and then his gaze turned into her and their eyes were locked for a several moments as they were shaking their hands. She felt an electric shock when their hands touched as his hazel eyes were fixedly on her face. And her heartbeat was pounding irregularly with his simple touch._

Just what is exactly happening to her?_She asked herself as she tried to calm down._

"_Minna," Eiji turned to his team mates, "this is my good friend, Fuji Syuurei but I call her Fujiko-chan and this is Tadashi Sachiko."_

"_Hi! Nice to meet you all." She said as she gave them her sweetest smile once she calmed down. Sachiko did the same. They stayed for a while to get more acquainted with their new found friends._

_She noticed that Tezuka was not as talkative as the rest, he was rather an observant type. He didn't spoke much. He was just there, standing and observing them as they were exchanging words. But in the corner of her eye, she could sense that Tezuka was looking at her all the while. And since his friends were rather engrossed by the conversation with her and Sachicko, no one noticed his act. It was only her who sensed it and probably, Inui-kun as he gazed to Tezuka and then to her and he wrote something on his notebook because she could hear scribbled noises coming from his pen and notebook. And he muttered something "Ii data." Or was it really?_

"_Jya, minna, we'll be going now. We will be scolded by our sempais if we are late." Sachiko spoke after a while._

"_Okay, Sachiko-chan! Jya ne!" Eiji and the rest waved goodbye except Tezuka._

"_Jya, nice to meet you all again. We'll be going now. Ah, Eiji, I'll give my English notes to you later after the practice." She smiled as she walked passed by them._

_Her heart was still beating fast and it was all thanks to Tezuka. She tried to focus herself on their training and thankfully, it worked._

_And that was how she met him personally for the first time._

* * *

_Tezuka was staring at his hand that he used to shake the hands of Fuji while walking on his way home. He couldn't help but stare at her as Kikumaru was introducing them. She was like an angel on earth. She was so beautiful and innocent. And she had those beautiful clear blue eyes that complimented her facial features. She had a honey brown hair that passed her shoulders. It was his first time to see her up close for he was always watching her from afar._

_He was glad that he knew her personally now. And he was thankful to Kikumaru. He first saw her while he was walking on his way to Seigaku on his first day of school. She was walking with her brother, or so he thought as he overheard them conversing with each other and she called him 'aniki'. And from that day on, he wanted to know more about her. Good thing, Kikumaru was a good friend of her and he was always mentioning her much to his satisfaction. At first, he didn't know that the Fujiko-chan that Kikumaru was always talking about was her, but when Inui started describing her; he knew that it was the girl that he saw in his first day. And it seemed that she was so popular among the guys. Well, he couldn't blame them for he was feeling exactly the same way. He had an instant attraction to her the moment he laid his eyes on her._

So her name was Fuji Syuurei huh? _It was a beautiful name. And she was also a tennis player and a regular in the girl's tennis club. She must be a good player for being selected as a regular. He also heard that she was hailed as a tensai, in academics and in tennis._

Hmm, she's a really interesting person. _He thought as he let out a small smile but winced a little because he felt a pain that jolted down on his left elbow._

_He felt tired suddenly._

_Club activities were tiring and not to mention, his sempais were hostile toward him. The reason? He had beaten all of them in tennis and he seemed cocky to them. He also talked back a lot too. And on top of that, he was the only freshman that got a regular spot that's why most of his sempais were envious of him. And they found out that he was left-handed. It's not that he was hiding that, if he used his left hand, he could win easily against his opponent, modesty aside. And because of that, one sempai hit him with his racket on his left elbow and it was painful. He was so angry and serious when he said that he would quit the tennis club but Yamato-buchou declined his resignation, but instead, he made him as Seigaku's Pillar of Support. And now, he had no choice but to continue, but he would make sure that in their time, he would change the tennis club of Seigaku and would lead the team to the nationals._

_After changing his from his regular jersey to his school uniform, he quickly went home. He didn't want to stay at school and he was really tired._

_The only good thing that happened to him today was his fateful meeting with Fuji._

* * *

_**Sophomore Year**_

_Time flew as fast as a bullet train they were now entering their sophomore year. So far, she had made friends for keep. She and Eiji became best of friends. And she was really enjoying tennis. She was now walking side by side with Eiji as they were on their way to Seigaku as the sakura petals were being blown by the wind. It was their first day as sophomores._

"_Ne, Fujiko-chan, time flies so fast, nya!" Eiji observed._

"_Aa, we are now on our sophomore year. I wonder what will happen to us along the way."_

_She thought about her freshman year. She was really thankful because she had met Eiji and Sachiko and became her really good friends. She also made some friends with some of the boy's tennis team because of Eiji. There were also the girls in the tennis club that she enjoyed the company. But what annoyed her was some of the male students were sticking to her like glue. She didn't like that. She received a lot of love confessions much to her annoyance. She didn't want turning down and hurt people but she had no choice, she had to be honest with her feelings._

_And then there was Tezuka. Ever since she met him during their first year, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He had something in him that made him irresistible. Was it his eyes? His hair? His lips? His voice? She didn't know. She just felt extremely attached to him. She was also overly sensitive in his presence. But the sad part was, they weren't even friends, just a schoolmate. Even though Eiji had introduced her to him, they would just exchange a simple "hi" and "aa" (on Tezuka's part or sometimes, he would just nod to her) whenever they saw each other at the corridor, tennis court, classroom and other possible places that they could see each other. He was like a marble statue that if you won't make any move, he would just stand there, doing nothing. And it somehow frustrated her._

_She observed him from afar. And Sachiko didn't lie when he said that he was a good player. He really was. And he really looked best while playing tennis. And he was also good in academics. His grades could rival hers. But what she found out in him was that he was a really, really an emotionless person. He only had one expression and he never smiled. She wondered if he was conceived by his mother with ill feelings that's why he never smiled nor showed any emotions. She wanted to grin by her thoughts but she quickly stopped herself from doing so._

_The thing was, she wasn't sure of her feelings. She couldn't distinguish if what she felt toward him was love or like. Maybe, she just had a strong attraction toward him because she couldn't deny the fact that he was extremely gorgeous. And that question was yet to be answered._

_As they were going near to the notice board her eyes caught Oishi and Eiji was already rushing toward him and hugged Oishi. She smiled by the action made by her best friend as she followed him. He was really attached to Oishi. Eiji had that habit of jumping and hugging his friends and she received a lot from him._

"_Good morning, Oishi-kun." She greeted Oishi sweetly._

"_Good morning, Fuji-chan." He greeted back._

"_Ne, Oishi, what section are you in?" She heard Eiji asked Oishi._

"_2-2. How about you and Fuji-chan?"_

"_We haven't seen ours yet." Eiji answered._

"_Ne, Oishi, let's take a look at my section. Fujiko-chan, just stay here, I'll look for our sections, the crowd is too thick, let me handle it." Eiji smiled at her. Eiji really showed real concern toward her. Though he was loud and childish, he was a really good person._

"_Okay, I'll just wait here. Thank you."_

_She waited for them for a while as the two were struggling with the crowd to find their names listed on the board. After moments of struggling and looking, the two of them were now walking towards her. Eiji's expression was somehow sad._

"_Fujiko-chan! We are not classmates anymore." Eiji informed her. So that's the reason behind his sudden change of emotions._

"_That's….too bad." She felt sad too. She was used to the company of Eiji._

"_You're on section 2-1 and I am on 2-3."_

"_Hmm, we are just 2 classrooms away so don't worry, I'll come to your classroom from time to time." She smiled as she consoled her best friend. Oishi was just watching them with an amusement drawn in his face._

_Then she heard Oishi called someone behind her and both her and Eiji turned their heads at the back to see a person approaching them._

_She felt her heart was having an irregular beat as a bespectacled guy was striding toward them. He was still wearing that stoic face and his hair was playing with the wind and sakura petals._

"_Oishi, Kikumaru, Fuji-san. Good morning." Tezuka greeted them politely._

"_Good morning nya!"_

"_Good morning Tezuka."_

"_Go-oo-d m-morning."_How come that she was so bewitched merely by the sight of him? _She mumbled in her thoughts._

"_What section are you in?" Oishi asked Tezuka._

"_2-1." He answered. She automatically gazed upon Tezuka when she heard his section._

_Did she hear him right? They were on the same section! Gosh, she must be dreaming._

"_That's good. Now Fuji-chan has someone she know in her class." Oishi explained as he gestured to her._

"_Aa." She felt her cheeks burned as Tezuka gaze into her._

"_Why don't the two of you go together in your class? Eiji and I will follow after we have finished talking to Ryuzaki-sensei." Oishi suggested. And Eiji had that teasing smile on his face._

"_That's a good idea Oishi, nya!" He seconded._

"_Yes," then Tezuka turned to her, "let's go together, shall we?"_

"_S-sure."_

* * *

_If there was one word that could describe what she was feeling right now was nervousness. She was walking side by side with Tezuka, she was lost for words. She could smell his manly fragrance, sort of like a citrus with a refreshing feel. Their journey on their way to the classroom was visibly mute._

What do you expect with Tezuka Kunimitsu? _She muttered silently in her mind._

_As they entered the room, the heads inside it turned automatically toward their direction and they began murmuring at the sight of them, as if they were some sort of a celebrity. She heard someone, one after another whispered._

_"Are they dating?"_

_"Tezuka and Fuji! What an unexpected pair."_

_"Why are they together?"_

_"Are they friends?"_

_"Yes! Fuji is here, I can now see her everyday!" A boy exclaimed and she noticed that all the boys seconded._

_She heard Tezuka sighed as if he was being irritated by the murmuring and whispering of the crowd. She looked around to see there were any familiar faces but unfortunately, none. And now, she was stuck with Tezuka as the only person she knew at this section._

_They were already seated in their assigned seats, and fortunately or unfortunately (you pick), she was seated beside the ever stoic Tezuka. Ever since they went to the classroom, he hadn't spoken even a single word. She sighed, she wanted to live her sophomore year as normally as possible. But with Tezuka here, she could feel that she would have roots on her feet before she could hear Tezuka initiate a talk._

_Just when she thought that she would find an answer on her stand of her feelings for him, but now, with the attitude that he's showing, her hopes got crashed, and she's not even starting yet._

Why do you have to be so hard to reach? _She muttered as she was thinking of what laid ahead in her sophomore hear with Tezuka as her classmate._

* * *

_**A/N:**_**That's a long chapter, don't you think? :D Hehe! I hope you like it. Tezuka is, how do I say this? Somewhat like a robot ne? :)  
Anyway, please review! Please fill my hunger for reviews. Thank you! :))**


	10. Chapter 9: Memories of the Heart Part 2

_Thank you for the reviews, everyone. :D_

_Italics Italics Italics Italics Italics_

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 9: Memories of the Heart Part 2**

_Tezuka was listening intently as he was jotting down notes at their teacher's lecture about world history. Since it was his favorite subject, he was enjoying every bits of it. He was so engrossed with a subject when he heard a small chuckle from his left side._

_There, sitting on his left, near the windows, was none other than Fuji Syuurei. It seemed that she was reading a manga (he saw the cover of the book earlier). Whilst he was engrossed listening to their teacher's lecture, she seemed that she didn't even bother to listen but rather, she was enjoying reading her manga._

_It had been a week since their sophomore year started. And to his disappointment, he hadn't had any real conversation with Fuji. Normally, they would just talk if they had to regarding school works or tennis, but other than that, they wouldn't bother at all._

_And it frustrated him. Sure, he was a man that can do almost anything. Yes, almost. But with Fuji here, he was like a dog with his tail in between his legs. It was like every time he would look at her or just initiate a talk, he was like magically drowned by her alluring beauty. He wondered if Fuji was a fairy in her past life or something. There's something in her that he just couldn't resist._

_Actually, he had seen her name on the same section as him on the notice board during their first day. He was completely happy because he would be able to be with her every day. He spent his freshman year just gazing at her from afar. He was contented with that at first, but as his attraction grew more, he found himself craving for more of her._

_He was about to go to their classroom when he saw Oishi waving at him, his mind was debating whether to join him or not because he was eager to see Fuji. But his sight caught a glance of a honey brown hair girl, standing next beside a red head. He smiled inwardly and decided to join them._

_He was delighted when Oishi and Kikumaru had given them time alone. But his best friend was totally oblivious regarding his feelings with Fuji. It's not that he wanted to keep it from him; he was embarrassed by the thought of Oishi teasing him. (Which he knew that would not happen, given Oishi's kind and understanding nature. But still, he felt embarrassed by it.)_

_He and Fuji journeyed their way to the classroom with a deafening silence. Neither of them had spoken a word. But he got annoyed as they entered their classroom, with all the eyes focused on them, especially to Fuji as their male classmates showed happiness and eagerness with Fuji being their classmates and all. If looks could kill, every guy in the room would have been lying on the floor the moment he shot them his coldest stare._

_He knew that he wasn't in the position to act that way, but he couldn't help it. When it came to her, his mind was always filled on how to get close and to protect the honey brown haired girl._

_Lady Fate must have allowed it, but each and every time that Fuji would get a love confession, he would have happened to pass by. And with that, he would overhear the conversation between the guy and Fuji. Much to his delight, Fuji turned down each of her suitors. But he still pitied the poor guys for being rejected. And there was one time when he went to the rooftop after their club activity and saw Fuji standing there, her hair was dancing with the wind and she was with a guy - again. She must have sensed his presence and turned to look at him. Her eyes shot open for a while, revealing her rare blue eyes. She smiled gently at him and winked at him, much to his surprise. He hadn't heard the conversation between the guy and her for the constant swooshing of the air was keeping the silence off. But he knew that the guy had been rejected because he saw him teary eyed when he exited from the rooftop._

"_Ne, Tezuka-kun. You saw everything, right?" Fuji asked after her suitor was completely out of sight._

"_Aa."_

"_Please don't tell anyone about it. I don't want to hurt him any further."_

"_If you don't want to hurt him, then why did you reject him in the first place?"_

"_I have to be honest with my feelings." She looked up at the red orange sky where the birds were flying freely as the gentle breeze was blowing on her face with a dreamy look._

_Slowly, he followed her gaze. They just watched the sky silently. No one dared to talk after that._

_His mind was taken back to the time when their teacher suddenly spoke._

"_Everyone, I would like you to work by partners regarding the project in history. Your partner will be the one on your left."_

_He automatically turned to his left only to find Fuji already looking at him. She was smiling like an angel._

"_Ne, Tezuka-kun, let's work hard together, ne?"_

"_Aa."_

_The teacher explained what they were about to do. They were instructed to make a scrapbook out of the article that would be assigned to them. By this time, Fuji was no longer reading her manga, but was listening attentively to the instructions._

_Their teacher then handed the articles to them. She passed the article to Fuji after he read it._

_The Reign of Napoleon Bonaparte, was the topic assigned to them._

"_The project will be due two weeks from now. So work hard with your partner. I'll dismiss you early so that you will have a time to discuss the project with your partner." The teacher left the room, leaving them enough time to discuss about their project with their respective partners before lunch time._

"_Hmm, it seems interesting. French revolution huh?" Fuji said. "So what will be our plan, Tezuka-kun?" She stood up and sat on the vacant chair in front of him._

"_Hmn, since both boys and girls tennis club would have no practice this weekend, we can both work for it, if you don't have any plans." He suggested._

"_I think that's fine. I don't have anything to do on a weekend after all."_

"_It's settled then. Where do you want to work on it?" He asked._

"_Uh, how about you?" She asked him instead._

"_Do you want to work on it in the public library?" He suggested. Since the library was a quiet place, they would be able to work on their project quietly._

"_Wait, since scrapbooking is one of my hobbies, we can use my crafts in our house to avoid spending much."_

"_Is it okay to use?"_

"_Yeah, I don't mind. How about we work on it at our house?" She suggested._

_Tezuka felt his cheeks flushed a little pink. They would work their project on Fuji's house. Just thinking that he would be alone with Fuji made his stomach churned. He was happy. He would take this chance to get to know her better. He just didn't want to dream of her anymore; he wanted her for himself for real. So, he had to start moving._

"_Okay. It will be on your house then."_

_She quickly opened her eyes, revealing her blue orbs before she smiled._

"_I'll give you the direction of our house the day before then."_

_He nodded. Fuji got up and returned to her seat. Since it was already near lunch time, it was her habit to have lunch together with Kikumaru and Tadashi. The sakura tree near the tennis courts was their usual place to hang out. She was holding her bento when she spoke to him._

"_Ne, Tezuka-kun, want to have lunch with us? I heard Eiji invited Oishi-kun today."_

_Tezuka knew that this was a rare opportunity so he quickly agreed._

"_Aa." He opened his bag and got his bento and silently, they journeyed the noisy corridors filled with students chatting with their friends._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Syuurei was screaming with so much happiness inside. She was hyperventilating from too much dose of Tezuka. She didn't think that he would easily agree to have lunch together with them. And now, Tezuka was seating and eating with them under the sakura tree. Eiji, Oishi and Sachiko were shocked when they saw her with someone, and that someone was Tezuka. It seemed to them that Tezuka was not a sociable person, but Oishi defended his best friend. Oishi said that Tezuka had always been like that, quiet, stern, a man of few words. He may appear tough on his exterior, but had a gentle heart. And she believed it, since it was Oishi who said all those things about it._

_They welcomed Tezuka warmly and since Oishi was with them, Tezuka was taking the situation with so much ease. She doubt if he would agree that fast if Oishi wasn't with them._

_And they were happily chatting with everyone after they ate their lunch, except Tezuka, of course, who was just observing them._

"_Ne, Fujiko, you free this weekend?" Eiji suddenly asked._

_Weekend. That would be their project making at her house with Tezuka. She was looking forward for this weekend, being alone with Tezuka, to get to know him more. She was grinning inwardly like mad when Tezuka agreed on her proposition. She just blurted it out of somewhere not expecting anything (to make their project in her house), and she almost jumped out of her seat when he easily agreed._

"_Sorry Eiji, but I have to work on our history project." She said apologetically._

"_Ah. Okay. I'm just wondering if I could go to your house. I borrowed a really good movie from onee-chan." Eiji said with a hint of sadness in his voice. It was their habit of going to each other's house and watched a good movie when they had a free time._

_She somehow felt guilty. But she was sure that Eiji would understand if he knew her reason. Only Eiji knew about what she felt towards Tezuka._

"_Hmm, when we finish our work by Sunday, I'll call you, ne?" She consoled her best friend._

"_Really?" Eiji's face lightened. She nodded._

"_Yey! Fujiko-chan is so kind!" He hugged her tightly and she chuckled._

"_Maa, Eiji, please loosen you hug once in a while, I can't breathe steadily." She teased._

"_Sorry!" Eiji said as he released her._

"_What's the title of the movie, by the way?" She asked._

"_Oh, the title is Wimbledon*. A Hollywood movie starring Kirsten Dunst and Paul Bethany. It is a tennis movie, nya!"_

"_Seems interesting." She placed her right thumb and index finger on her chin before she turned to Tezuka._

"_Ne, Tezuka-kun, would you like to join us? We need a time to relax after we work hard on our project."_

_Oishi, Eiji and Sachiko all turned their heads towards her._

"_Is Tezuka-kun your partner on your project?" Sachiko asked, her eyes filled with curiosity._

"_Aa. We'll do our history project in my place this weekend."_

"_That's good nya! I like your idea, Fujiko! Then Oishi can come along too. Ne, Oishi?" Eiji asked with a puppy eyes towards Oishi. Once her best friend showed him his puppy eyes, Oishi couldn't say no. After all, Oishi had a really kind heart._

"_Okay. Is it alright if I tag along, Fuji-chan?" Oishi asked for her permission._

"_No problem."_

"_So," she turned to Tezuka again, "what can you say?"_

"_I don't mind." He replied sternly._

"_Yehey! So it's settled then." Eiji jumped happily in the air._

"_Sachiko, you coming?" She turned to her black haired friend._

"_I can't, sorry. My Mom has some errands for me to do this weekend. Just enjoy yourselves."_

"_Aw, Sachiko-chan, it's a waste! This is a rare opportunity! Having Tezuka watch a movie with us is once in a blue moon nya!" Eiji was convincing Sachiko to come. She giggled upon hearing Eiji's remark about Tezuka._

"_As much as I like to, I can't, Eiji. I promise, I'll come next time, I'm sure, and this will not be the last. Is that, Tezuka-kun?" Sachiko asked Tezuka._

"_Hn."_

_They stayed under the sakura tree for a bit. Five minutes before their break time end, they decided to go to their respective classrooms to avoid being late. Together, the five of them had a good time and she was silently hoping that times like this could be repeated again._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_The days passed by unusually slow and by Friday, she was unusually cheerful. Since Syuurei was really looking forward this weekend, she couldn't help but wait until its Friday. For two days, she would be with Tezuka. And that made her really happy. She felt as if she was on cloud nine._

_In her hand, she was holding a paper which contained the direction of their house. She would give it to Tezuka. It was lunch time and Tezuka was nowhere out of sight. She just got back to their room after she had her lunch with Eiji and Sachiko. Eiji and Sachiko had something to do so they ate their lunch faster._

_Feeling impatient, she decided to look for him since they still have plenty of time before the afternoon classes start. She went to the student council room since Tezuka was an officer there. But much to her dismay, he was not there._

_She then decided to look for him at the tennis courts. Again, he's not there. She just saw Momoshiro and Kaidoh, the new freshmen on the tennis club swinging their rackets. Tezuka became the vice-captain of the tennis club when the seniors graduated. She guessed that Tezuka had an important thing to do so she decided to wait for him in their classroom._

_She didn't know why, but she found herself going to the school rooftop. Maybe, she wanted to relax since it became her habit to go to the rooftop whenever she was feeling down. And she wanted to let out her frustrations and let the wind blew it._

_As she opened the door, she noticed a figure – a guy wearing Seigaku's black uniform. He was lying on the floor, his back facing her. Her heart suddenly beat fast. She knew this man. This was brown haired guy that she had been looking for._

_Slowly, she walked towards him. She searched for his face and she was mesmerized by the sight before her. Tezuka was sleeping with his glasses off. He looked peaceful and younger. He looked so reserved. She sat beside the sleeping boy and watched him asleep. She was taken aback by the sight before her. She hadn't seen Tezuka so unguarded as this. She touched his cheek, only to find it so smooth._

_Watching this guy asleep, her heart and mind were uniting to get into a realization._

_He started like a canvas to her, it was blank and empty. Every day, as she was watching him from afar, was like another brush stroke to the canvas, and before she knew it, he became a masterpiece that no other man can top. It made her life colorful and meaningful._

_This was man that she found annoying, wanting to at him yell because of being timid._

_The one that made her crazy and out of her mind._

_The one that outshone even the rarest diamonds when he's standing on the court._

_The one that exuded power and authority._

_The one that she found amusing to watch._

_The one that was a man of few words._

_The one that drowned her with just his gaze._

_He's everything she wanted._

_Tezuka Kunimitsu, the man that she loved._

_Oh boy, she didn't know that this would happen. When she first met him, she never imagined that she would have such strong feelings towards him._

_She made her final resolution. She vowed to herself, right before this man that she would do everything to make this guy fall in love with her._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Tezuka felt that someone was watching him asleep. He didn't know why but as soon as he finished his lunch, he suddenly fell into a slumber. It's not that he didn't get any sleep the night before. Maybe, the gentle breeze of the wind had affected him._

_But he had a good dream. In his dream, Fuji was his girlfriend already and they were having the best time of their lives. He wished that his dream was not only a dream. He wished that reality would also allow him to dream with his eyes open._

_Slowly, he opened his eyes. His sight was blurred so he reached his hand to search for his glasses. But before he could do it, his glasses were already put on his face. Gazing up, he saw Fuji sitting beside him, smiling at him serenely. Startled, he sat up quickly._

"_Did you have a good sleep?" She asked, still wearing that serene smile._

"_Hn. Why are you here?" He asked instead._

"_I'm looking for you. I want to give you this." She searched for her pocket and let out a piece of white paper and handed it to him. Confused, he took and looked at the content of the paper. It was the direction of her house. Tomorrow, he would go to her place and make their history project._

"_Thank you, but you could have waited for me in the room instead."_

_She didn't answer. She was just gazing at the sky._

"_Ne, Tezuka-kun. Do you have someone you like?" She asked out of nowhere. He quickly looked at her. He felt his face flushed a little pink. He didn't expect Fuji to ask him something like that._

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Just being curious." She turned to him; her clear blue eyes were looking straight into his hazel ones. There was something in those azure eyes, he couldn't distinguish what._

"_Hn, yes I do have." He answered honestly._

The one that I like is in front of me. _He silently added._

"_She must be lucky to catch your attention." There were some hidden emotions on her voice as she spoke._

"_Hmn, how about you?"_

_Before she answered, her eyes changed, looking at him gently. And there were a glimpse of seriousness on them._

"_Yes I have. But he is so hard to reach."_

"_Is he the reason why you keep on rejecting love confessions?"_

_She chuckled slightly. "Maa, you could say that."_

_He thought that this could be a perfect chance for him to give her a piece of his mind._

"_Fuji-san?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What do you think about me?"_

_He didn't know where that question did came, but he wanted to know what she thought of him._

"_Saa, let's see." She held out her hand and count with her fingers._

"_You're stern, emotionless, cold, intimidating, quiet and like to make people run laps." She said without batting an eyelash._

_His shoulders slouched. He knew that Fuji would say that, after all, he hadn't shown any emotions to anyone other than himself._

"_But," Fuji continued, "you are responsible, kind, polite, put others first before yourself and you are really devoted to tennis. I wonder if tennis is your first love." She chuckled._

"_And you don't show your emotions or weaknesses in front of others."_

_He was taken aback by her soft chuckle. He looked at her, he was happy that he did hear her say those things to him._

"_Hmn, I didn't think that you could say that much when we only spent a little time together."_

"_That's what you call stalking – ehem, observing, rather." She giggled._

_He let out a small smile. He was at ease now talking to Fuji. He didn't know that she was an easy person to talk to._

"_Then it's my turn to tell what I think about you." He spoke, and there was some edge in his voice. Fuji must have notice his sudden change in his voice and her smile revamped into a frown._

"_Will I be able to get a good answer?"_

"_Depends on how you take it."_

_"Hmm."_

"_Ja, I only have one thing to say."_

"Y_ou really are a man of few words. Mattaku!"_

_He looked at her straight into her azure eyes before he spoke._

"_Fuji….I..towards you…I-"_

_His words were cut as they heard the school bell rang, and lunch time was over._

_TBC…_

**A/N: CLIFFIE. SORRY!**

***The movie WIMBLEDON, starring Kirsten Dunst and Paul Bethany is a really good movie guys! I love it. Try to watch it, it's a tennis movie with romance. :D**

**Credits to the reviewers:**

**asuna009**

**usa-chan**

**shinjuku041**

**Aan**

**Anime Alpha 14**

**sotfreakazoid**

**yume229**

**amynaoko**

**reita loves ruki**

**silver starlight serpant**

**:D**

**Hope you'll continue to support this fic.**

**R&R please.**

**Much love,**

**cayleyjanssen**


	11. Chapter 10: Memories of the Heart Part 3

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 10: Memories of the Heart Part 3**

* * *

_Saturday, Fuji's house_

_Syuurei woke up from her slumber because of the continuous alarm coming from her alarm clock. Today was Saturday, the day that she had been waiting for. Last night, she didn't get enough sleep. She was really curious about what Tezuka had to say during their lunch break. She kept on thinking about it last night that she had a hard time sleeping. After they heard the bell rang, Tezuka didn't even bother to continue his statement but instead, they just went back to their class and they haven't talk for the rest of the day except when he asked her on what time he would go to her house._

_She sighed in frustration. Lazily, she got up on her bed. It was just eight am in the morning. She was not a morning person, usually, during weekends, she would wake up late, as late as eleven am, but since both she and Tezuka decided that he would go to her house at ten in the morning, it would be embarrassing on her part if Tezuka would go to their house and she was still sleeping._

_She went to the bathroom and took a morning shower. As the cold water presses down on her pale skin, she shivered. It was really cold. Without much ado, she decided to take a quick morning shower. She couldn't stand the coldness running through her veins._

_After she was done, she went to her walk-in closet. There were a lot of clothes that were piled in there. Since she was into fashion, she had this habit of buying beautiful clothes whenever she had a free time. And because her parents were always on overseas, every time they would come home, her Mom would always bring her many clothes, much to her delight. Her Mom had the same fashion sense as her. _

_She picked a white three fourth sleeve top with a round neckline and a beige fitted skirt that reached only until her mid-thighs, showing a lot of skin on her legs. She thought that a little seduction wouldn't hurt since she vowed to herself to make Tezuka fall in love with her. She grinned to herself by the thought._

_Once she finished dressing up, she went downstairs and joined her brothers who were waiting for her for breakfast._

* * *

_-X-_

_Tezuka was on his way to Fuji's house. He was walking along the street while on his hand; he was holding the paper that Fuji gave him yesterday at the rooftop. Thinking about yesterday's occurrence had made him really, really frustrated. Just when he had the chance to tell her how he really felt, that stupid school bell rang at a really, really bad time._

_Just when he had all his courage mustered, his momentum was ruined by a school bell. Got it? A. School. Bell. How lame it could be. He didn't even bother to continue what he had about to say or rather, his courage had left him, and thus, he had failed on his very first attempt in confessing his love. True, he was Tezuka Kunimitsu, a man with great pride and was emitting a strong aura whenever he was on the tennis court but when it came to romance and such, he was really hopeless. Actually, it was just his first time falling in love and he was rather unlucky that the first girl that he loved was out of his reach._

_Finally, he reached Fuji's house. It was a big white western house. He glanced at his wristwatch, it was just quarter to ten and he was fifteen minutes early, as expected from him. He never came in late. And he really didn't like it when people didn't respect time. He decided to wait outside until its ten when his sight caught a guy with gray eyes and brown hair walking towards his direction._

"_Ara? Aren't you Tezuka Kunimitsu?" The boy asked. He then noticed that he had a scar on right forehead._

"_Aa. Ano, do I know you?" He asked politely. He was bewildered on how this man knew his name. He hadn't even met him._

_He heard the man chuckled before he answered. "Oops, sorry. I'm Fuji Yuuta." He said as he let out his hand to hand shake his. Recognizing the surname, he frowned. Fuji. He must have been related to Fuji._

"_Ah, I'm the youngest brother of Syuurei Aneki, if you know her, she is studying at Seigaku." Yuuta explained as he noticed the frown on the bespectacled man in front of him._

"_I see."_

"_How did you know about me?" Tezuka asked._

"_I watched one of your games with my sempais. And wow, you're strong!" Yuuta exclaimed._

"_Hn. Thank you. Are you playing tennis as well?" Tezuka thanked politely._

"_Yes. I'm in the tennis club of St. Rudolph Gakuen."_

"_I see." He found the younger Fuji sibling easy to talk to. _

"_So what are you doing here, Tezuka-san?" He asked._

"_Your sister and I will do our project together." He explained._

"_Ehh? So you're her partner for your history project? Come, let's go inside." Yuuta invited him._

_When they entered the western house, he was awed by the beautiful interior of it. It had a really different feeling since he had been raised in a traditional Japanese house._

"_Come in, Tezuka-san." Yuuta gestured him to the living room where there was another boy reading a magazine which he recognized immediately. This was the older brother of Fuji whom he saw during his first year. He tore his gaze from the magazine as he saw Yuuta coming with someone._

"_Yuuta, you're with someone?" The older boy asked his younger brother as his gaze was focus on Tezuka._

"_Aniki, this is Tezuka-san, Aneki's classmate." Yuuta introduced him to the older boy. He also had a brown hair and pair of gray eyes._

_The older boy stood up from his seat and smiled at him. He also smiled a little._

"_Good morning. Pardon my intrusion to your house; I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji-san's classmate." He introduced himself as he bowed to pay respect._

"_Nice to meet you, Tezuka-kun. I'm Fuji Ryuuki. You're only Syuurei's classmate?" _

"_Hai."_

"_Not her boyfriend?" He questioned him._

"_Hai."_

"_Not even a suitor?"_

"_H-hai." Tezuka seemed like a suitor wooing Fuji with overprotective brothers that would skin him alive if he just made a single mistake. He gulped inwardly as the older Fuji was looking at him. Somehow, he resembled Fuji, he was smiling warm but his smile was rather, dangerous. Just like Fuji. As expected from siblings. _

"_Aniki! Stop that, he's Aneki's partner to her history project." Yuuta informed the older boy._

"_Really? I thought it's a girl?"_

"_Did aneki say the gender of her classmate when she informed us last night?" Yuuta said, he was rather annoyed by his brother's actions._

"_No, she just said that someone will be coming over and they will make their project."_

"_See? So don't interrogate Tezuka-kun so much aniki."_

"_I see. Sit, Tezuka-kun. I'll call Syuu for a while."_

_Ryuuki left leaving Tezuka and Yuuta on the living room._

"_Ne, Tezuka-san, feel yourself at home. And sorry for Aniki's actions earlier. He's always like that whenever a guy is looking for aneki, except for Sae-san." Yuuta said with a smile. Somehow, he got an idea that Fuji's family was warm and loving._

"_Aa, I understand." If he decided to woo Fuji, he knew that it wouldn't be easy. He had to pass the hole of a needle in order to have Fuji. She had an overprotective older brother. Well, if he had a younger sister, he would also do the same._

_Moments later, Fuji came with her older brother. She smiled as she saw him. Fuji was strikingly beautiful in her normal clothes. This was the first time that he saw her wearing something so casual. He would always saw her wearing her school uniform and her regular jersey. But somehow, he found her skirt too short, revealing much skin on her legs. He shivered inwardly at the thought. Fuji really had beautiful legs that any man would desire._

Getting perverted, aren't we, Kunimitsu_? Tezuka scolded himself for having some perverted thoughts. This wasn't like him, really._

"_Hello, Tezuka-kun. Did you have a hard time finding our house?" She asked sweetly._

"_No. Thanks to the directions that you gave me yesterday." He answered._

"_Heh, that's good." She sat beside him._

"_Aneki, why didn't you tell me that Tezuka-san is your friend?" Yuuta asked his sister._

"_Ara? Did you even ask me, Yuuta-chan?" Fuji teased._

_Yuuta flushed a little pink, probably by the way his sister called his name._

"_Mou, don't call me that Aneki!"_

"_Yuuta-chan? Why not? It's cute, isn't it, Tezuka-kun?" Fuji turned to him, she was smiling mischievously._

"_Stop that, Aneki!"_

"_Why, my cute otoutou-chan?" Fuji still continued to tease her now red younger brother._

"_Aniki, please." Yuuta turned to his elder brother for help._

_He heard Fuji chuckled. She must have loved teasing her younger brother._

"_Don't mind them, Tezuka-kun. They are always like that. Syuurei likes to tease Yuuta." Ryuuki spoke to him, with a warm smile on his face._

"_Aa." He answered as he continued to watch the Fuji siblings in amusement. Since he was an only child, he didn't have experience this kind of interaction. And somehow, he got a feeling that the older Fuji's attitude towards him changed._

"_Ne, Tezuka-kun, should we start making our project now?" Fuji turned to him after she had enough fun teasing her younger brother._

"_Aa."_

"_Come, let's go upstairs."_

_Following Fuji, he stood up._

"_Good luck to your project." Ryuuki spoke and they both smiled._

_They journeyed their way upstairs and they stopped in front of a door._

_She reached for the doorknob and she opened the door. From his observation, this must be Fuji's room. He looked around and noticed that her room was really clean. There were also cacti neatly lined up at the windowsill. And the wall on the left side was full of photographs of people and nature. On the wall facing him, there was a family picture hanging there. Fuji looked young in there. _

"_I was just 10 years old that time." Fuji talked from behind, carrying a box. Quickly, he strode towards her and got the box from her._

"_Let me."_

"_Thank you. Just put the box on the table for a while, I'll get some materials from Aniki's room, he gave some to me, and I just forgot to get it earlier." She smiled before she left the room. And he did what he told her, he put the box on her study table. He glanced over the beehive style container/divider in yellow which contained a lot of picture frames, books and figurines. He caught a picture of her, Kikumaru and Tadashi eating ice cream, probably taken during their freshmen year. It was snapshot and it was captured perfectly. He also saw some pictures of her first year in middle school and there was also a picture of the tennis regulars there. Some were family pictures and then his sight caught a glimpse of a photograph of Fuji with a silvery white-haired guy and they seemed so close, given the fact that the guy's arm was placed on Fuji's shoulder. They were both in school uniform, probably; they were still elementary during that time. His heart yanked a little by the thought that someone was actually touching Fuji. He shook his head. He shouldn't be feeling this way. There's no way that he would be jealous over a picture, right?_

_He heard footsteps coming near and he tried to compose his self. He heard the door opened and it revealed Yuuta, holding a tray of juice and cookies. He looked around and he asked Tezuka in confusion._

"_Ne, Tezuka-san, where's aneki?"_

"_She got some things from your brother's room."_

"_I see. Anyway, here are some refreshments." He put the tray on the center table. Yuuta noticed that he had been scanning the pictures._

"_Aneki loves photography, that's why there are a lot of pictures in her room."_

"_Hn."_

"_Yuuta-chan."_

_Both head quickly turned around and saw Fuji on the doorway, carrying some materials._

"_I said stop calling me that!" Yuuta shouted._

"_Che, no fun. That's not cute at all, Yuu-chan."_

_Yuuta 'hmpf' at her sister before he got out of the room, leaving Fuji and him alone. He heard Fuji chuckled as she entered her room. She sat on the floor as she put the materials also on the floor after she saw the tray on the table._

"_Heh, Yuuta is so sweet. He actually brings us some food."_

"_Aa." Tezuka also seated on the floor after he got the box from the study table, across her with the rectangle table between them. Together, they started doing their project. Moments later, he heard Fuji spoke._

"_Say, Tezuka-kun, you are an only child, right?" _

"_Aa. Why do you ask?"_

"_Nothing. It must have been lonely."_

"_Hn. Sometimes. You have a warm family there." He commented._

"_Thank you. But you know, Yuuta is only home during weekends."_

"_Why?"_

"_He is at a boarding school, St. Rudolph. At first, my parents wanted Yuuta to attend Seigaku, but he declined." Seeing Fuji whined was an unusual sight. There was sadness in her voice as she spoke about her brother._

"_Why did he not attend Seigaku instead?" He asked curiously._

"_He doesn't want to be with me. He has an inferiority complex against me." She stated sadly._

"_Hn. How?"_

"_Because since I am only a year older than him, we always do things together especially when we started playing tennis. Even though we are on opposite genders, both of us have been compared all throughout and thus, Yuuta became inferior to it. That's why I try my best to show my love to my brother without him feeling inferior and thinking that I only pity him that's why I am so overly protected to him. I love to tease him, though." She chuckled a little._

"_Hn."_

"_Sorry to bother you about things." She smiled._

_He looked at Fuji. Her eyes were open and he could see sadness on them. If only he could do something to erase those. He wanted her to smile brightly. He knew that Fuji was concealing a lot of emotions behind her smile, and those azure eyes that were always hidden had a lot of emotions bottled up on it. And he liked it when Fuji was talking to him when her eyes were open._

"_No, it's okay." He assured._

"_Hmn, so Tezuka-kun, tell me something about you. We haven't talked something beyond studies and tennis. And we are friends, right?" Her smile wavered a little, waiting for him to answer. Then a sly smile escaped on his lips as he nodded._

"_There's nothing much about me."_

"_Heh, so you're keeping you're private life, really private ne?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Then, I'll just ask your fan girls about you. I'm sure; I will get more answers to them than the person really involved." She teased and he noticed that her eyes were smiling a really genuine smile._

"_Fan girls are scary." He stated and that made Fuji giggled._

"_How come? Aren't you pleased that you have a lot of admirers?"_

"_But they are too noisy especially when they are watching tennis games. It distracts me sometimes."_

"_Hn. So what if I cheer you on while you are playing, will you get distracted also?"_

_Tezuka looked at her with a wild gaze. His eyebrows twitched in confusion. What was Fuji implying? He then decided to ride on with her whims._

"_Hn. I would, probably."_

"_Saa, then I should go and watch your next game. It would be fun to see a distracted Tezuka Kunimitsu." She said as she gave him her sweetest smile._

"_Hn. I'll look forward to it."_

"_What about if I'm one of your fan girls?"_

"_It's not like you at all."_

"_Hn. So you don't know me well. I can be if I want to." She dared._

_He looked at her before he spoke, "Hn, let's see then."_

"_That's your only reaction?" Fuji gasped in disbelief._

"_Why? Do I need to react more?"_

"_You know, Tezuka-kun, you are really, really, really stern. You're like a stone, a very hard one."_

"_I know. People would always get that impression about me."_

"_But, in my eyes, you're not like that at all."_

"_How do you say so?"_

"_I use my heart," she pointed at her chest, "when I look at a person."_

"_Hn."_

"_Ne, have you ever fallen in love?"_

"_Aa."_

"_How was it?"_

"_I don't know." He was getting uneasy by the sudden turn of their conversation._

"_Ehh? Why?"_

"_Fuji…"_

"_Why?" She asked innocently. He just looked straight into the azure ones and did not spoke any word._

"_Hmp. Avoiding the subject. Okay, okay! I won't ask anymore. Let's just focus on our project, ne?" She smiled._

_Somehow, after she dropped the subject, he sighed to himself. Fuji could be talkative if she wanted to._

_After that conversation, they focused on doing their project. They would engage in a conversation from time to time, with Fuji doing all the talking, of course, and he was so engrossed listening at the same time, doing their project. He didn't know that working with others was fun especially with Fuji. He wasn't a loner, but not really sociable. He had a lot of fan girls, but as he confessed earlier, he didn't enjoy their attention to him otherwise. He really preferred things to be done on his own and he also made his own decisions without thinking of others. _

_Tezuka almost yanked from his seat when Fuji's hand accidentally brushed his when Fuji was reaching for some buttons for the scrapbook and his left hand was motioning towards the scissors just beside the buttons._

_Somehow, being with Fuji ALONE in her room had made him really uncomfortable. He tried to calm himself by busying himself with their history project AKA scrapbook._

* * *

_-X-_

_Unknown to them, Ryuuki was observing them from the door. Since they were so engrossed in their project and conversation, they didn't notice that Ryuuki slightly opened the door. She hadn't seen her sister look more cheerful around other guys except to Kojiroh. Somehow, things had gotten more interesting. And of course, he wouldn't let Tezuka have her sister THAT easy. He had to go through some serious obstacles. But if he may say so, he liked the guy. He had a sense of responsibility in him and beyond that stoic façade; he could see something in him that was soft, gentle and caring. Maybe, he would be a perfect boyfriend for his sister for he possessed the qualities that Syuurei lacked. He grinned slightly. It seems that his baby sister was not really a baby now, now that she had fallen in love with the bespectacled guy in front of her._

* * *

_-X-_

_Tezuka had stayed for lunch and even dinner, courtesy of Ryuuki and Yuuta because they insisted him to stay. Tezuka, being polite, just obeyed. And Syuurei was so delighted that she had kept Tezuka all by herself today. Oh, she could kiss her brothers and jumped for joy like Eiji was always doing._

_They were almost done with their project. Yes. Almost. They need some materials that Tezuka had in his house and he would come again tomorrow to continue their scrapbook. She didn't know that Tezuka had some artistic side in him. She was awed by his work. It was more beautiful than her work. And she had another discovery with him._

_She talked to Tezuka a lot today to dig some information about him and of course, to know him more. And now, she learned a lot. Like his favorite colors were blue and green, his favorite food was grilled eel with special sauce that was her mother's specialty and his favorite subject was world history. His hobbies were mountain climbing, reading novels and fishing with his grandfather and a lot, lot more. Tezuka seemed to be at ease with her. He also talked and asked her some things and not his usual 'aa' and 'hn'._

_Tomorrow, they would watch a movie with Eiji and Oishi and she couldn't wait. Although, she wished that Tezuka and her would be alone, but she didn't mind whether Eiji and Oishi were with them. She was extremely happy with the way things were. And somehow, she felt closer to Tezuka. _

_Actually, she wanted to ask him about their cut conversation on the rooftop because of that stupid bell. But she didn't dare to speak up her mind when she noticed how uncomfortable he was when he asked him if he had fallen in love. And neither him had brought up the subject, so she just decided to keep that in her thoughts._

_And her Aniki, Ryuuki. He now knew that she liked Tezuka. When he went upstairs to inform her that her partner had arrived, she panicked. And Ryuuki, being observant and all, asked her if she had feelings for him and she said yes. Her aniki had also told her about his encounter with Tezuka at the living room before he called her, and she was shocked. He scolded her aniki for being acting so reckless. Somehow, she felt sorry for Tezuka because she knew how her aniki could be sadistic if he wanted to, much more sadistic than her and he asked her to be gentler towards him. And also, her aniki also noticed that Tezuka was a good guy. Ryuuki had eyes with good persons, and she knew that Tezuka would pass Ryuuki's standards; after all, he was the guy who captured her heart. And now, she had the support of her aniki with her love._

_She checked her cacti before she close her window blinds and went to bed. With a smile on her lips, she closed her eyes and dreamt of her prince charming._

* * *

A/N: I won't beat around the bush guys, next chapter would be the confession. :D I'm already starting it now. Sorry for this boring chapter. Believe me, I'll make it up to the next chapter. I was busy with my projects. Uh! My professors like to give last minute projects!

And finals is coming up! :(

And lemme share something guys, I have a new perfect pair poster! Gyaaaah! I love it!

Oh, I so love the look on Tezuka's face!

Anyway, please review. Thank you!

-cayleyjanssen


	12. Chapter 11: The Confession

A/N: Guys, suppose that they already had finished their history project and let's imagine that it is now Sunday afternoon. She already called Eiji and they are about to watch the movie Wimbledon. :D

Sorry I kind of rush it so that I could now proceed to the confession. Is that alright?

* * *

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 11: The Confession**

_Tezuka, Kikumaru and Oishi were on Fuji's room. Kikumaru was setting up the dvd player to play the movie that they were about to watch whilst Oishi and Tezuka were just observing him since Eiji seemed to be too familiar in Fuji's room. And Fuji was downstairs preparing some snacks. Earlier right before lunch, they finished their history project. And both of them seemed contented with the outcome. Just as they finished eating their lunch, of course, as Fuji's brothers had insisted him – again, to stay for lunch, Kikumaru and Oishi came. Of course, Oishi being Oishi, didn't come empty handed. He had somehow manage to bring Fuji apples, which he just knew yesterday that Fuji's favorite, thanks to their conversation yesterday._

_The heads in the room turned as they heard the creaking sound of the door. And Fuji was holding a big tray with lots of different snacks – cakes, biscuits, cookies, chips and the like with a pitcher of iced tea. Automatically, he stood up and helped her carry the tray._

"_Thank you." She smiled._

"_Hoi, hoi, Fujiko! I'm so excited to watch the movie." Kikumaru jumped happily to Fuji._

"_Hai, hai. Should we start now?"_

"_Yay!"_

"_Eiji is getting hyper again." Fuji chuckled._

"_Saa, Tezuka-kun and Oishi-kun, let me warn both of you, Eiji is a spoiler. And expect a not so peaceful film viewing." She giggled._

"_Hoi?" Kikumaru questioned with a blink._

"_I know what you meant, Fuji-chan." Oishi agreed._

"_Oishi! Fujiko! You're so mean! I'm not a spoiler!" He whined as he pouted his lips._

_Oishi and Fuji both giggled as Kikumaru was complaining and he was just watching them._

_After the teasing broke out, they positioned themselves in the most comfortable way as they started the movie._

* * *

_-X-_

_Syuurei found the movie interesting and at the same time, uneasy. You know, watching a lot of making out scenes with nothing guys really made her uncomfortable. But as she expected, she wasn't the only one getting embarrassed. Oishi and Eiji were blushing every time there was some kissing and making out scenes. And Tezuka, being stoic and a non-loco motor living thing placed in a body of a man, was just his normal self and didn't even have a reaction nor say anything during the entire duration of the movie, unlike them, they would comment at times, except Eiji who was ranting non-stop soon as the movie started. But all in all, the movie was good, and it was about tennis, which she was sure that the four of them had enjoyed. And the ending was so sweet. The female lead was playing tennis with their kids while the male lead was watching his wife playing with their kids with love and gentleness in his eyes. And she also found out that love was a strong asset in winning the game._

_She glanced toward the bespectacled man beside her. She wondered if she and Tezuka would have a wonderful family if they were meant to be. She smiled inwardly at the thought. She would be the luckiest lady on earth if that would happen._

_It was past six already. After they finished the movie, they ate again and they chat to kill time mostly led by Eiji. It was fun. And from time to time, she would steal a glance to Tezuka who was just sitting there and listening quietly. If it wasn't for his 'aa' and 'hn', he won't definitely talk at all. It was already dark when the three boys decided to leave. And of course, they stayed for dinner courtesy of her brothers again. _

"_Take care on your way home guys." She said to them. They were standing outside their house._

"_Thank you, Fuji-chan. I had a lot of fun." Oishi thanked her politely._

"_Me too, Fujiko! Let's do this again!" Eiji exclaimed._

"_Aa. And you'll join us again, won't you, Tezuka-kun?" She turned to him and her smile never faltered._

"_Aa. When time allows it." He answered._

"_Mou, you're always busy." She teased._

"_If I remembered correctly, Tezuka will be the next student council president when seniors graduate. Isn't it right?"_

"_Aa."_

"_Wow! That's a heavy responsibility." Eiji commented. Knowing his attitude, he didn't want to live a life full of duties and responsibilities._

_Well, it would be expected, Tezuka being the top student and all._

"_Hmm, so see you tomorrow guys." She bid them goodbye._

"_Hoi, hoi, goodbye Fujiko-chan! See you tomorrow!" Eiji also waved and Oishi smiled and did the same._

"_Fuji." Tezuka called as the two boys went ahead since their houses were on different locations._

"_Hai?"_

"_Thank you." _

"_You're welcome. Did you enjoy?"_

"_Aa."_

_She smiled. "That's nice. Thank you for accompanying me the whole weekend. Take care on your way home."_

_He nodded before he finally left. Syuurei was watching his back and made sure that he was completely out of sight before she went inside their house._

_Syuurei was smiling when she passed by her older brother in the living room._

"_Did you have fun?" Ryuuki asked his sister._

"_Yes, I have fun indeed." She answered enthusiastically._

"_Obviously. You spent the whole weekend with YOUR babe." Ryuuki teased as Syuureii went blushing._

"_Stop teasing Aniki. But definitely, you're right." She grinned and her face was still slightly pink._

"_Just a reminder baby sister, don't fall too hard, you might get hurt in the end. And I don't want to see my baby sister crying." Ryuuki remarked._

_She stopped grinning suddenly and her face became serious._

"_Yes. I know that he is too high for me to reach. But what can I do? I just find myself falling for him the more I know him."_

"_Hn."_

"_I'll go upstairs."_

"_Okay."_

_Syuurei was thinking about his brother's words before._

Don't fall too hard, you might get hurt in the end_._

_She knew that somehow. But whenever she was with him, she was losing her rationality and her body was ruled over by her emotions. Though she knew that Tezuka was single and available at the moment, she wouldn't be sure as the days passed by. And because he had a lot of fan girls, one of them might caught up his interests and ended up with one of them. After all, he did say that he had someone that he liked._

* * *

_-X-_

_Days passed by. Spring, summer and autumn had passed and now it was that time of the year that she definitely loved - winter. She was gazing outside the windows of the room and Tezuka was beside her, listening tentatively with their teacher's lecture. Slowly, she tore her gaze and her head turned slowly toward the bespectacled guy beside her._

_As the days passed, she and Tezuka became close after the project-making months ago. Together, they did things. And they grew closer to each other as they got to know more of each other. Slowly, as slow as the season changed, they were getting to know each other. They would sometimes go to school together, earning the gossip of the school soon as the day started. Even her friends and brothers were becoming suspicious of their closeness. They thought that they were in a relationship, but they were NOT. _

_And, she already met his parents and grandfather which she grew completely close to. It was then that they did have another project in science this time. And they both decided to make it on his house since he once told her that his house was a traditional one and she insisted on wanting to go to his house. She always dreamt of going to a traditional house since she herself was already accustomed in living in a western style house._

"_Okay, study hard guys. Next week, we will have a long test in English. You're dismissed." She heard the teacher say before she left the room._

"_Ne, Tezuka-kun, want to study together?" She asked._

"_Sorry, Fuji, I have something to do later." He said apologetically._

"_I see. It's okay. Ja, Tezuka-kun, I'll go ahead, we have a meeting in the tennis club before our training starts." She said as she slung her bag on her right shoulder._

"_Aa."_

_She journeyed her way on to the club room and she felt really cold and shivered a little. The meeting was about the strategies that they would use for their next opponents next week. Since it was really freezing outside, Ryuzaki-sensei decided to cancel the training and so did the boy's team. They just engaged themselves with the meeting and it lasted for about two and a half hours._

_As the meeting was finished, she was walking with Sachiko when her eyes caught a glimpse of Tezuka's departing back at the school gate._

"_Ne, Sachiko-chan, you go ahead first. I forgot that I have something to buy." She excused herself from her and she strode faster toward the gate, leaving Sachiko alone and puzzled. She didn't even wait for her to respond._

_Slowly, she followed Tezuka. And she frowned when she noticed that Tezuka wasn't walking on his way home but rather, on a different direction. Soon after, she found herself in a hospital where Tezuka had entered. She got worried. She knew that his elbows were hurting, but what it it's more than that? There wasn't any sign of sickness either. Was he ill or something?_

_She just decided to wait for him outside. She wanted to know that Tezuka was okay. She was so damn worried. She waited for about an hour, trying to ignore the cold weather when Tezuka came out and he frowned when he found her leaning against the wall outside the hospital._

"_What are you doing here, Fuji?" He asked._

"_I saw you coming inside the hospital; I got worried so I decided to wait for you."_

"_You didn't have to do that. You can just call me."_

"_By the way, are you ill or something?"_

"_No, it's just a regular check-up."_

"_Are you really okay?" She asked again, making sure._

"_Aa. You don't have to worry much. You should have come inside."_

"_It's alright. I am not bored because I am thinking."_

"_Hn." They began walking side by side._

"_What to know what I am thinking?"_

"_What?"_

"_What if, just what if I go to another school and never met you at all? How would you feel?" She spoke as she was getting drowned by her thoughts again._

"_Hn."_

"_What if I met you on a different way, would we still become close just as we are now?"_

"_Hn."_

"_So, what do you say?"_

"_I don't know. Daydreaming is not to my liking."_

"_That's like you." She chuckled._

"_Want to have some warm drink before we go home? I'll send you home."_

"_Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and they went to the nearest park._

* * *

_-X-_

_They were sitting on a bench at the park, facing the river and under the sakura tree. Good thing, she brought her camera. While waiting for Tezuka (he was buying their drinks) she took pictures of the river, the sakura tree and anything that she found interesting. Moments after, Tezuka came holding two cups, one with hot chocolate for her and the other one was with green tea (Tezuka's favorite)._

_Together, they sat on the bench. She was sipping the hot chocolate as she sought warm from the cup with her hands._

"_A cup hot chocolate is best for cold weather." She commented and Tezuka just 'hned' again._

"_Hmp. You know, you act like an old man. You should try this, it's delicious." She insisted as she gestured the cup near his face._

"_Fuji. You know I don't like sweets."_

"_Hmp! If I know, you are eating some of my cakes." She pouted._

"_Weel, you're giving them to me." He contradicted and she just grinned._

"_Mattaku! I really can't win an argument with you."_

_In silence, they drank in silence. Syuurei was getting really cold. A warm hug would be nice. Of course, it would be done by the person sitting beside her. She thought hard. Would she give it a try? Confessing that was. What if he would reject her? Would she be okay after? She didn't want to ruin their friendship that she really cherished just because of her feelings, but she couldn't hold it either. And every time Tezuka's fan girl would come close to him, she couldn't help but shot each one of them a dangerous stare. She was jealous. She sighed deeply. Making up her mind, she decided to try it; after all, if he would reject her, she could just tell him that they should just forget about the conversation and continue their friendship as if nothing happened. She inhaled deeply before she called his name in a very gentle manner._

"_Ne, Tezuka-kun."_

* * *

_-X-_

_Fuji called his name gently._

"_Ne, Tezuka-kun."_

"_Hn?"_

_Slowly,she reached for his left hand and hold it tightly. He could feel the coldness from her hand, as her hand was so called. Unknowingly, he squeezed his hand to hers. She smiled._

"_Ever wonder why I keep rejecting my suitors?"_

"_You said that you want to be honest with your feelings."_

_She met his gaze and their eyes locked for a while before she spoke. Her eyes were open, revealing a serious and rare blue orbs. Somehow, he got uneasy by the intensity of Fuji's gaze into his hazel ones._

"_Then, can I be honest now?"_

"_Hn."_

_She held out his hand, the one that she was holding and put it on top of her chest, close to her heart which made him froze momentarily and blushed. He wanted to say something the moment his hand touched her chest, but somehow, he couldn't utter any single word. He was startled by her actions. He could feel her silent heartbeat. True, Fuji and him had been close friends though he wished that it could be more than that. But he didn't want their friendship to be ruined because of his feelings for her. He didn't want any awkward moments between them._

"_Ja, Tezuka-kun, can you feel my heart beating?"_

_He nodded. He was really getting uneasy. He didn't know where this conversation would lead the two of them._

"_Can you feel my heart?"_

_And that was the hint. Tezuka knew that this was the right time to confess, since he got a feeling that Fuji was the one making the first move._

"_Fuji," he removed his hand on her chest and he reached for her hair and tucked it behind her left ear. He slid his right hand on her cheek and caressed it gently. Fuji palmed her right hand with his left._

"_Hm?"_

"_Ever since the day that I saw you, I became attracted to you. My feelings grew each day and now…."_

_He paused before he continued. He took a deep breath._

"_I am completely in love with you." Finally, he muttered those words softly that he had longed to tell her ever since that rooftop incident. Fuji's eyes widened and he saw her smiled as she came closer and hugged him tightly. He heard a soft sob. Was Fuji crying?_

"_Fuji?"_

"_I'm so happy, Tezuka-kun."_

_He smiled as he also hugged her tightly. Moments after, she unraveled herself from him and spoke, looking straight into his hazel eyes._

"_Tezuka Kunimitsu, my heart solely belongs and beats for you. I love you."_

_Tezuka blinked. He couldn't believe that Fuji also loved him. It was too good to be true. He was flooded with so much happiness. He smiled a real one. Even his eyes were smiling and Fuji looked at him in surprise._

"_So, even the stoic Tezuka can also smile?" She teased._

"_Hn, only in your eyes, perhaps."_

_She giggled as he wiped the tears from her soft cheeks. Her giggles were like music in his ears. He was overjoyed. Slowly, he lowered his head and claimed her lips which he had longed to kiss. Her lips were surprisingly soft and it had a taste of chocolate and strawberry on it. He was kissing her gently as he felt that it had gotten colder. He felt something cold landed on his left cheek. Slowly, he broke their gentle kiss and he looked up._

"_Syuurei, look up." That was the first time he called her on a first name basis. She smiled before she followed his gaze._

"_It's snowing!" She exclaimed happily._

"_Aa."_

_He felt that Syuurei pressed her body against him and embraced him._

"_You are so warm, Mitsu."_

"_Hn." He too put his left arm around her waist while his other hand lifted the chin and automatically, he captured her lips once again._

_The new couple was kissing under the snow, marking their first winter together._

* * *

A/N: Is the confession thingy good or bad? Please spare me, it's my first fanfic after all. Hehehe!

Reviews are much, much love!

-cayleyjanssen

AND GOOD NEWS! There's a new Prince of Tennis OVA to come as a mark of its 10th year anniversary! Hooray! I somehow managed to see it while I was exploring my tumblr account and I jumped on my seat for joy! *diedandgonetoheaven* I'm so freaking glad!

"The official website of _The Prince of Tennis_ original video anime (_OVA_)_franchise_ announced on Friday that a new two-volume anime title, _The Prince of Tennis OVA Another Story II ~Ano Toki no Bokura_, has been green-lit. Like the previously announced new film, the new _OVA_ title marks the 10th anniversary of the anime.

The new _OVA_ title will have original stories that depict the past of popular characters. The first volume will ship on August 26, and the second volume will ship on October 26. In addition to two episodes about Haginosuke Taki and the rest of the cast, the first volume will have a "chibi chara Flash anime."

In addition, the new film for _The Prince of Tennis_ will open in Japan on September 3."

**Synopsis**

Episode 1: Shiraishi becomes the captain of Shitenhoji Tennis Club. In order to maintain the club, the members have to invite a new member. They try to attract Zaizen's attention by showing him jokes but Zaizen passes them off.

Episode 2: Ryoma is told Seigaku's seven ghost stories by Momoshiro. They are quite common stories but the third grade members leave the club room in a hurry. Fuji says "It's time to confide this to you." and he begins to tell what he experienced two years ago.


	13. Chapter 12: Graduation

**A/N: Revised edition. I added details. Please do read. It's much better than the first one, in my opinion, that is. :DDD**

**Thanks for waiting!**

Flashback again. LAST chapter for flashback. I know I've been giving you nothing but a whole bunch of flashbacks for a while now. Please be more patient for the flashbacks are part of my crazy plot and I will be restless if I don't put it into words since they are already stuck up in my mind for a while now.

This hadn't been beta-ed so pardon me form some typos. Can someone be my beta-reader? :D

* * *

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 12: Graduation**

_Time passed real fast. As they entered their senior year, almost all of the population of the school knew about their relationship. They decided to keep it at first, telling only their close friends like Oishi on Tezuka's part and Sachiko and Eiji on her part._

_Her relationship with Tezuka was almost perfect. She couldn't ask for more. Though there were times that they would argue, they could always work things out. Both of their families accepted their relationship._

_But when Tezuka left for Germany for his rehabilitation, she was really sad and furious, especially to Atobe. She even yelled at Atobe for destroying Tezuka's shoulder and vented out all her anger, frustrations and sadness to him. But Atobe said that he didn't mean to destroy it completely, it was Tezuka who was rather persistent on winning despite the consequences ahead._

_Strange, but Atobe didn't even budge when she was yelling at him but rather, he just sat at the bench park where they would always meet each other, accepting every ranting that she had when she knew that no one dared to do that to ore-sama, as he addressed himself. She met him during their second year when she was taking some pictures and he happened to be also there and something was bothering him that's why he was alone and not with his childhood friend, Kabaji. _

_And from there, they became good friends, of course, Tezuka knew about it. That's why she got angry at him when he did that to Tezuka, knowing that they were close friends and yet, he dared to hurt her boyfriend. But in the end, she forgave him and he became her company/chaperone as he presented himself while Tezuka was away. But Tezuka was against the idea and said that he would rather assign Eiji to do those tasks rather than Atobe. She knew that he was just getting jealous and she felt happy. But she assured him that her heart was only his and Atobe is JUST a friend._

_But she had this feeling that Atobe liked her, but he was just trying to repress his feelings because of the fact that she was really madly in love with Tezuka. Atobe just didn't voice out his feelings because he knew what would be her answer if ever that he was to confess to her. So, she was relieved that Atobe just let his personal feelings left unsaid, rather than bragging it to her._

* * *

_-X-_

_-One week before graduation-_

_A week from now, they were all be graduating from middle school. She was getting sad every time she would think about it because she grew to love her present alma mater, Seigaku. It was here that she found her best friends and her first love._

_They were all busy with the preparation of their graduation since their final exams were now over. Eiji, Sachiko, Inui, Kawamura, Oishi, Tezuka and her would all go to the high school division of Seishun Gakuen. Somehow, she knew that she wouldn't be in another environment since her company was still the same group of people._

_She was on her way to the school rooftop to meet Tezuka when she overheard him talking to Oishi. She decided not to let her presence be known to them as she listened to their conversation._

"_Did you already talk to Fuji-chan about it?" Oishi asked Tezuka._

"_No, I haven't yet." Tezuka answered._

"_I know that she's your weakness, but she has the right to know about you receiving a scholarship to Germany."_

What are they talking about? _Syuurei asked herself. She was getting confused by their conversation. Germany? Was Tezuka going to Germany again? Out of curiousity, she decided to eavesdrop though sshe knew that it was a bad thing to do._

"_I decided to decline the offer." Tezuka said firmly._

"_What? Isn't that what you always dreamt of? Being a pro, that is. Now is your chance. Don't worry about Fuji-chan, we'll take care of her for you."_

So that was it all about. _She said to herself. She was touched that Tezuka felt that way towards her but she knew that he had bigger dreams waiting for him. She didn't want to be a hindrance to him to pursue his dream._

"_I don't want to leave her."_

"_I understand, Tezuka, but give it a thought again. It is a rare opportunity for you."_

_She decided to butt in. "You should go and pursue your dreams, Mitsu."_

_Tezuka's face was shaken a bit the moment he saw her but he still had that stoic façade. "Syuu.."_

_She smiled, "You should accept the scholarship, as Oishi-kun said, it is a rare opportunity, right, Oishi-kun?" She turned to Oishi._

"_Yes. Then I'll take my leave now. See you later, Fuji-chan, Tezuka."_

_When Oishi was out of sight, she spoke, "Why didn't you tell me about it?"_

"_You heard?"_

"_Yeah, everything."_

"_Sorry, but when I saw you crying when I left for Germany a few months ago for my rehabilitation, I just couldn't let myself get away again from you."_

"_I am really glad that you feel that way but, I want you to pursue your dreams."_

"_Syuu.."_

"_No buts. Go and accept the scholarship."_

"_How about you?"_

"_I can wait, no matter how long it takes."_

_Tezuka quickly went to her and hugged her tightly, so tight that she couldn't breathe. "Thank you, Syuurei." Tezuka whispered to her ears. She smiled sadly while also hugging him back. Now she knew that she just had a little time to spend with him._

* * *

_-X-_

_-Graduation-_

_Graduation came. There were a lot of people attending the ceremony, mostly parents of the seniors. The ceremony went smoothly with Tezuka being the top student of their grade. When she saw his parents, they were very proud of their son. But what annoyed her was that a lot of their underclassmen, most especially Tezuka's fan girls were asking for his second button and even a picture with him. Knowing Tezuka's attitude, he refused each of them politely, much to her delight._

_As the ceremony finished, all of them were chatting happily, others were bidding goodbye to their homeroom teachers and friends. She was on the group of Class 3-6 with Eiji and Sachiko when the boy's and girl's tennis regulars came along with Horio, Katsuo, Mizuno, Tomoka and Sakuno._

_Eiji jumped to Oishi the moment he saw him and she went to Tezuka and grabbed his arm. They would all go to Kawamura's sushi to celebrate their parting from middle school and it was also the time to pass the captaincy for the deserving second year for both girls and boys._

* * *

_-X-_

_The moment they came to the sushi bar, they asked Kawamura with their favorites. It was really generous for Taka-san and his father to spoil them again with their specialty. Of course, she had her camera with her to capture every moments that they would spend today, starting from the graduation ceremony up until now._

_She was adjusting the lens of her camera when she accidentally grabbed and drank Ryuzaki-sensei's sake. Since she had a very low alcohol tolerance, she became drunk with just one gulp of sake. The moment she knew it, she was already knocked out._

* * *

_-X-_

"_Fujiko! What happened? Why did she suddenly get knocked out?" Kikumaru asked Tezuka._

"_Mada mada da ne, Fuji-sempai. She has a low alcohol tolerance." Echizen commented._

"_Fsssh.."_

"_Tezuka, you should bring Fuji home." Ryuzaki-sensei suggested as he looked at his sleeping girlfriend beside him._

"_Hai, sensei."_

"_Ne, Tezuka, will you be okay?" Kikumaru asked him._

"_Aa, I'll take care of her."_

"_Minna, I'll take Fuji home now. Don't eat too much and-"_

"_YUDAN SEZE NI IKOU!" Everyone in the sushi bar continued his sentence in unison and they all laughed loudly. He let out a sly smile._

_He carried Fuji in bridal style and Oishi kindly opened the door for them._

"_Sensei, we'll go ahead."_

"_Aa. Take care on your way."_

_As he was walking along the street, he looked at Syuurei. Her face was a little flushed but she looked extremely beautiful. He knew that he only had a little time to spend with her since he accepted the scholarship to Germany, because Syuurei told him to pursue his dream. When the spring would come, he would fly to Germany again, leaving his family and Syuurei for a while since he didn't know how long it would take him to pursue his dream. But he was holding his faith to what Syuurei said,_

I can wait, no matter how long it takes._ With just that sentence, all his worries were all washed away._

_As they reached the big western house of Syuurei, he rang the doorbell but much to his dismay, no one was answering. He stood there for a while, ringing the doorbell one after another but no one was really coming out. Maybe, all her family was out. He then decided to wake Syuurei up gently._

"_Syuu, wake up."_

_She just groaned. "Syuu, wake up, we're here at your house."_

_Slowly, she opened her eyes, revealing her blue orbs. "Mitsu?"_

"_Aa. Where's the key to your house?"_

"_What happened?"_

"_You accidentally drank Ryuzaki-sensei's sake."_

"_I-I see..That's why my head is hurting a bit. Put me down."_

"_Can you stand up?"_

"_I think."_

_He let her down, but she was leaning on his body for support._

"_No one is answering." He said._

"_Ah, because after my graduation ceremony, Mom and Dad went straight to France, Aniki has a tour and Yuuta is at dorm." She said as she was palming her head._

"_Do you have a key?"_

"_Yes." She searched for her pocket and let out the key. He grabbed the key from her hand and he opened the door instead._

_She accompanied Syuurei to her room. She threw herself on her bed as soon as they entered her room._

"_Do you have honey?" He asked her. His grandfather once told him that honey with water was best for sobering up a drunken person._

"_Yes, in the refrigerator."_

"_I'll help myself then."_

"_Okay."_

_As he re-entered the room again, with a glass of water with honey on his hand, he saw Syuurei gazing outside the window. It seemed that she sobered up a little. She turned to him when she noticed his presence and smile._

"_Here, drink this." He gave her the glass that he was holding._

"_Thank you."_

_There was silence for the two of them. Both of them weren't talking at all but he knew that Syuurei had something to say._

"_Ne, Kunitmitsu, do you know how long it will take you to reach your dream of being a pro?" Finally, she spoke after a while._

"_No, I don't have any idea on how long."_

"_Souka.." She looked away from him. He knew that his girlfriend was being sad with the fact that they only had little time left to spend with each other. He moved closer to her and locked her small frame in his strong arms._

"_I'll be back, don't worry."_

_She looked straight at his hazel eyes before she spoke, "Promise?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Please stay for tonight. Can you?"_

"_I'll call kaa-san to inform her."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Aa."_

"_Ne, I love you." Syuurei told him with some tears glistening at her eyes._

_He just smiled and lowered his head to claim her lips gently. Being drowned by the kiss, he deepened it, earning a moan from Syuurei._ _The next thing he knew, all of their clothes were quickly undone, scattered around the floor. Slowly, he carried her and pinned her on the bed. None of them were stopping each other from what they were doing. Engulfed by their emotions, they made love._

_Unknown to them, that very night would change both of their lives in the future._

* * *

_-X-_

_Syuurei woke up as she felt that someone was hugging her. She turned around only to see Tezuka's unguarded yet peaceful sleeping face. She wasn't regretting what they did last night; after all, it was Tezuka. That was her first. She felt sore from in between her thighs, but she could bear with it. How she wished that this moment wouldn't end, being hugged possessively by his strong arms, though she knew in reality, moments like this wouldn't last long. She kissed him on his lips before going back to sleep again._

* * *

_-X-_

_Spring_

_Tezuka was on the airport together with Ryuzaki-sensei, Inui, Kawamura, Oishi, Kikumaru, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Echizen and his family to send him off. His eyes were wandering around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain figure. But he guessed, it seemed that Syuurei wasn't going to show up at all._

"_Mou, where is Fujiko-chan? Tezuka is about to go!" Eiji whined as he flipped his phone. He was trying to call Syuurei for a while but her cell phone was off._

"_There is 101% that Fuji is being heartbroken since Tezuka is going away." Inui calculated._

"_Fssssh…"_

"_Che, mada mada da ne, buchou."_

"_Tezuka-buchou! Don't worry, we'll look after Fuji-sempai." Momoshiro assured him._

"_Aa, that's right Tezuka, since we are all going in the same high school."Oishi seconded._

"_Thanks."_

"_Dear, it's time to go." His mother said after a while. And he nodded._

"_Minna, see you. I'll be going."_

"_Take care, Tezuka." Kawamura said kindly._

"_Give us a call sometimes." Oishi said as Inui nodded, scribbling at his notes._

"_Don't worry about the team, buchou, Momoshiro and I will take care of it." Kaidoh said._

"_Aa. Yudan seze ni ikou."_

"_Buchou, are you sure that you wouldn't wait for Fuji-sempai to show up?" Echizen asked him._

"_I will be late for my flight if I do so."_

"_Hn."_

_They heard the announcement for the flight to Germany. He was feeling disheartened that Syuurei didn't even show even in the last minute. He was anticipating on seeing her one last time before he would go. But it was fine this way, he knew that she would only cry and it would be also harder for him to go._

* * *

_-X-_

_Syuurei was watching at the back of the pillar the whole time. She didn't want to show her face to him since she knew that she would just stop him from going. And she couldn't control her tears from flowing._

"_Goodbye, Mitsu." She muttered before she finally left the airport._

* * *

_-X-_

_After Two Months (Freshman Year of High School)_

_Syuurei was feeling nauseated, her head had been spinning since this morning. No, it had been a week since she would always wake up in the morning and ended up vomiting._

_She was in class with Eiji and Sachiko, good thing, it was their lunch break._

"_Gomen, I'll go to the rest room first."_

"_Are you all right, Fujiko? You look pale?" Eiji asked her._

"_Am I always pale?"_

"_No, it's different Syuurei. You're paler than usual. Are you sick?" Sachiko said._

"_I think I am."_

"_Then, I'll accompany you to the infirmary." Eiji volunteered himself and she accepted._

_Somehow, she was feeling a bit better after they went to the infirmary as of now and gave her some medicine._

_When the class ended, she skipped tennis practice and so did Eiji to accompany her home because she was feeling worst. She told Eiji how she was feeling and he decided to accompany her home. As they reached their house, her brother opened the door for them. As soon as she went inside, her head felt light and she collapsed._

* * *

_-X-_

_Syuurei opened her eyes slowly; she could still feel her head spinning. She saw her brother sitting at the chair, watching over her. His face was one hell of a serious one. He had never seen him so serious before._

"_What happened, Aniki?" She asked him. Somehow, she got afraid of her brother with his glare._

"_Syuurei," he spoke, his voice was dead serious, "did you do it with Tezuka?"_

_What was his brother talking about? "I don't get you."_

"_Don't play innocent, Syuurei. You're seven weeks pregnant."_

"_WHAT? But.."_

"_But what?"_

"_We only did it once."_

"_Did you use any protection?"_

"_N-no."_

"_That explains it."_

"_Do Mom and Dad know?"_

"_Not yet. But I'll tell them. And just make sure that Tezuka will take his responsibility!"_

_With that, his brother left her._

_God. She didn't know. Why did this have to happen? In her womb, there was a life forming there. But she didn't want Tezuka to go back just to take responsibility to her. It would be best for him to reach his dream since it had been his dream ever since._

_She unconsciously touched her tummy. _I'm sorry. _She muttered to her growing child in her womb. She decided right there and then that she would keep the baby. And as for Tezuka, it would be best for him if he wouldn't know. He had to focus on his training and scholarship after all. Though she knew that he had the right to know, but she'll just save it for later. She swore that she'll take care of her baby, since it was the fruit of their love._

_She felt that her tears flow. Somehow, she knew that she had been crying at lot especially at night since Tezuka left. She missed him so much. He would sometimes call her but it wasn't enough for her. His presence was what she was longing for. And now, a new trial had been formed. Would she be able to cope up?_

* * *

_-X-_

_After a week, her parents arrived. As expected, her parents got furious but she firmly stopped them on telling to Tezuka about her condition. It took a lot of begging, explaining and apologizing on her part to convince her parents and her brothers._

_In the end, they succumbed in her wish, on certain conditions – they would all leave Japan and would live on France and she would cut all her ties and communication with Tezuka._

_She didn't want to leave her homeland and friends but what she can do? If she won't agree, her parents would definitely tell Tezuka. And thus, she agreed._

_Eiji, Sachiko and Atobe knew about her condition. They were the only person who knew it beside her family. Eiji and Sachiko both got shocked when they heard that she would be transferring abroad all of a sudden and thus, they somehow got into a misunderstanding but she explained everything to them and they accepted._

_And then there was Atobe who had always been with her ever since Tezuka left. When she felt she needed him, she would just call him and without any explanations, he always came to her. Aside from Eiji and Sachiko, it was Atobe whom she held close to her heart. Despite his narcissistic and arrogant attitude, Atobe was always gentle and kind in dealing with her. She could feel his anger toward Tezuka when she told him about her condition but she ignored it._

_After a week of preparation, she finally flew to France with her family, leaving everything behind._

_Unknown to her, Atobe also followed her until she saw him standing in front of their gate._

_For the following months, she became homesick and the first trimester of her pregnancy was rather difficult. But her family had always been there for her though her Dad became really disappointed in her but in the end, he forgave her, after they had a heart to heart talk and they promised her to support her with all their might during her pregnancy. _

_But she felt guilty cutting her communication with Tezuka without explaining everything. Before she left, she visited his family and bid them goodbye but didn't tell them the reason why. She felt that she needed to inform his family about her, leaving Japan because from time to time, even though Tezuka was away, she would visit his parents and grandfather. They were like her second family._

_As for Atobe who suddenly popped out of nowhere, he was always with her and never left her side. When she asked him why was he there, his only reason was, "Ore-sama is bored in Japan that's why he decided to study in France."_

_She got no answer with that. It was usual for Atobe to spend his money extravagantly. But whenever she would have her monthly check-up, it was Atobe who would always go with her, making him mistaken as her husband instead._

_And when it's time for her labor, it was Atobe who was there, on the delivery room with her because when she suddenly had her contraction, it was him who was with her that time since her family was all out at that time, while waiting for her family to arrive, he was by her side, giving her strength, holding her hand tightly while she was crying in pain. But the pain was nothing as she saw her twins – a boy and a girl. The boy looked exactly like Tezuka except for his eyes, which were blue like her. The girl, on the other hand looked like her, but inheriting Tezuka's hazel eyes._

_She couldn't describe her feeling as she held her twins. She was really happy and overwhelmed though she felt incomplete because she couldn't share her happiness with Tezuka._

_TBC.._

* * *

A/N: Revised. Sorry for the rushed chapter earlier.

Thank you for your patience. Keep reading!

Please review.

-cayleyjanssen


	14. Chapter 13: Pretension

A/N: That's it. As promised, here is the next chapter. Sorry for posting this uber late. Today is my parents' 20th anniversary so we had our family dinner.

Now, back to the present time. While making this, I'm listening over and over with Yukimura's album Last Song. I'm totally in love with his voice and I especially love Emerald Line! *grins* (Just sharing my latest obsession/possession. If you want his whole album downloaded, just pm me or leave a review.)

* * *

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 13: Pretension**

Fuji woke up in the middle of night. She felt tears flowing from her eyes. _It was just a dream._ She muttered silently. But why did she suddenly dream of their past? Was it because she saw Tezuka? Was the past haunting her again?

She glanced over her sleeping daughter beside her. Serika was sleeping soundly. She kissed her daughter before she stood up and went to the kitchen to drink some water. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. She also checked her other child, Hiro who was also sleeping soundly before finally going to the kitchen.

As she was sitting on the dining table, she was thinking. Was it now the time to tell Tezuka about the twins? But she was afraid. Afraid that Tezuka might take away her source of strength and happiness, though she knew Tezuka wasn't the type of guy to do such thing.

And tomorrow, they would meet again. When she heard about the sickness of Kunikazu-jiisan, she didn't get any second thoughts to refuse. After all, she loved the old man. He was like her grandfather when Tezuka and she were still together.

She stood up and went back to her room when she remembered something – a very precious thing for her. She went to her study table and opened the first drawer on the right side of the table and drew out a velvet box. She opened it and touched the necklace that Tezuka gave her when he officially introduced her to his family as his girlfriend. She drew it out from the box and lifted it as its pendant was glistening in the dim light of her room. It was a silver necklace with two hearts that were intertwined pendant with blue stones, similar color to her eyes.

It's been a while since she saw the necklace. She didn't bring it with her when she left Japan for she knew that it would just remind her more of Tezuka.

She remembered the time that Tezuka gave it to her, it was winter then…

_She was watching the snow falling freely. She was sitting on the bed of Tezuka and she was looking outside the glass wall of his room, overlooking the pond on their backyard. Today, Tezuka introduced her to his parents and he was downstairs to get some refreshments._

"_Are you cold?" Tezuka asked her when he arrived at his room._

"_No."_

"_Hn."_

_She went to him and hugged him. She could feel his warmth engulfing her cold body. Tezuka then hugged her back._

"_It's nice watching the snow while hugging someone." She said with a sweet smile on her face._

"_Hn."_

"_How about you?"_

_Instead of answering, he drew out something from his pocket and gave it to her._

"_What's this?" She asked._

"_Open it."_

_She obeyed. When she saw what was inside, she was awed by the beautiful necklace by on her hand._

"_I-It's beautiful." She mused._

"_You like it? It's for you."_

"_I can't accept this."_

"_Why?"_

"_Err, it must have cost you a lot." She knew she had an eye for things that why the moment she saw the necklace, she knew that it was expensive, judging by the material used, it was a white silver._

"_I know. But no matter what, I wanted to give it to you."_

"_Demo.." Tezuka put his left index finger on her lips to stop her from talking._

"_No more buts, it is made for you, Syuu." She didn't even respond when Tezuka suddenly grabbed the necklace from her hand and put it around her neck._

"_See? It suits you." He smiled crookedly. Ugh, that guy. He was showing her his killer smile. He knew she couldn't argue with him the moment he used that smile. It was her weakness that she just found out recently after going out with him._

"_Thank you, Mitsu." She said as she planted a kiss on his cheek, making Tezuka smile even more._

Memories, they kept taunting her. Maybe, when she finally spoke the words that were left unsaid before, then, she could be free from her past.

* * *

-X-

-Morning-

Tezuka was having a breakfast with his parents. His family knew except his grandfather that Syuurei would be with them for his sake. His mother, Tezuka Ayana was really delighted when he told her that Syuurei would go to their house today.

"Kunimitsu, what time will you pick up Syuu-chan?" His mother asked, her eyes were twinkling with joy.

"At 9 am, kaa-san. She said she still had something to do." He answered politely.

"I'm getting excited to see her again." His mother said excitedly.

He didn't answer. He glanced at his wristwatch. It was already seven thirty in the morning. As he finished his breakfast, he went to the pond outside his room and fed the fishes. He always found it calming whenever he would do this. It was his way of relieving his stress other than his favorite sport – tennis. As the clock ticked at 8:15, he got dressed and borrowed the car of his Father to fetch Syuurei.

* * *

-X-

Fuji was driving her car back on their house. She just sent her twins to school. She promised them to take them out tonight for dinner since she would be away for the whole day because she would visit Tezuka's grandfather. She glanced at the digital clock on her car; it was already quarter to nine and she was almost at their house. As she arrived and parked her car in the garage, she noticed a blue car that was parked outside not far away from their house and she saw Tezuka leaning on it, waiting for her. She gave him his usual smile as she saw him. She went toward his direction.

"Hi. Have you waited long?" She asked, her smile was still on her face.

"No, I just got here." He answered curtly.

"Souka..Then let's go inside for a while, I still have to get something."

"Aa."

They went inside in silence. She gestured Tezuka to seat as she quickly went to the kitchen and took out a chocolate mousse cake in the refrigerator that she made this morning. She carefully put it on a box that she bought earlier after she dropped the twins at their school. She tied it with a white lace forming a ribbon. She also made green tea for Tezuka and took out some cookies from the cookie jar. She still knew by heart that green tea was his favorite drink. She went back to the living room where he was sitting stoically.

"Here." She gestured the tray that she was holding with some cookies and a cup of hot green tea.

"Thank you." He accepted it.

"Help yourself then. I'll be right back."

"Aa."

She went to her room and did some retouch. Hell, she would always want to look beautiful in front of Tezuka. Somehow, she felt conscious whenever he's around now, unlike before. She was the one who was always making a move to gain his attention. When she looked at her reflection, she felt satisfied. She was wearing a knee-length sleeveless cream dress that matches her skin tone perfectly. She let her waist length hair down. She grabbed her bag and went to the living room where he was waiting for her. She was carrying the cake that she made.

"Let's go?" She asked him.

"Aa. How about this?" He pointed the utensils that he used.

"Yumi." She called their maid.

"Hai?"

"Please take care of this and don't forget what I told you this morning." She reminded her about her twins. She would be the one to fetch them later.

"Hai."

"All right. Thank you. We'll go now." She said smiling to her.

As they were journeying on their way to Tezuka's house, the car was filled with silence. She could smell the manly fragrance of Tezuka, a mixture citrus and summer breeze with a refreshed feel. She was feeling uneasy with the awkward silence between them so she decided to start a conversation like she always did.

"The weather is nice, ne?" She started.

"Hn."

"You're still the same." She commented.

"How come?"

"You're still a man of few words."

"Am I always?"

"Yeah. That's why you never change."

"But you change a lot."

"Me? How do you say so?"

"You're more beautiful than before."

Syuurei felt that her cheeks flushed red. Tezuka never really cease to surprise her. At one time, he was like a rock but he could be very sweet when he wanted to. She didn't even bother to comment at his remark.

"Just focus on driving." She said, avoiding the subject.

"Hn. By the way Syuu, I still have one thing to say."

"What is it?" She looked at him curiously.

"Jii-san still believed that we are still together."

"So you want me to pretend that we _are_ together?"

"Aa."

She paused. Would she be able to carry out successfully?

"You don't have to push yourself if you don't want."

"I'll try."

As they reached his traditional Japanese style house, she felt nostalgic. She missed this house. As soon as they entered the traditional house, she was welcomed and hugged by Ayana-san.

"Syuu-chan! I miss you." Ayana-san said as she was hugging her tightly.

"I miss you too, Ayana-san."

"You're more beautiful than ever." Ayana-san complimented her.

Her face was visible with pink hues upon hearing her comment, "Thank you, Ayana-san."

"Welcome home, Syuurei-san." His father, Kuniharu smiled at her, a warm one.

"Hai. Is my sight deceiving me? You haven't aged a bit, Kuniharu-san." Syuurei said while smiling warmly at Tezuka's father.

"You still haven't change, you still like to tease." Kuniharu commented.

Bothe she and Ayana-san laughed. "Where is Kunikazu-jiisan?"

"He's on his room upstairs, resting."

"How is he, Ayana-san?"

"Kunimitsu told you?"

"Yes."

"He's in the process of his therapy. But I think his body is getting weak from all those tubes and injections that he has been getting." Ayana-san stated sadly.

"I hope he can recover from his sickness."

"We really hope and pray for it, Syuu-chan."

"Is it okay if I'll go to him?"

"Aa. He will be really delighted." Ayana-san said, "Kunimitsu, accompany Syuu-chan."

"Hai, kaa-san."

When they were already at Kunikazu-jiisan's room, his face suddenly lit up as he saw her.

"Syuu-chan, my granddaughter, you're back." He said as he held her both hands. He would always addressed her as his granddaughter.

"Hai, jii-san, I'm back."

"I'm so glad to see you again."

"Of course, you'll see me again." She said with a genuine smile on her lips. She pitied the old man. It seemed that he had lost some weight and he looked older.

"I'm sure, Kunimitsu is happy now that you two see each other again. It must have been hard for both of you to be separated for a long time." He said, turning to his grandson.

She didn't answer. So what Tezuka said was really true, that jii-san still believed that they were still together.

"Jii-san, do you want to eat the cake that Syuurei brought?" Tezuka revamped the subject, sensing her sudden immobility.

"Don't change the subject, Kunimitsu. You're still together, right?"

It was Tezuka's turn not to answer.

She didn't want to see Kunikazu-jiisan disappointed. And for the sake of his welfare, she'll help Tezuka with all her might. And when the time came that Tezuka would know about their twins, she still wanted her twins to spend more time with their kind and loving grandfather. And she understood Tezuka's concern toward his grandfather.

Breaking the silence, she went to his side and held his and with hers, much to Tezuka's surprise, and spoke,

"Yes, we _are_ still together."

TBC…

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?

Good or bad?

Review please. :)

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello! I'm back! XDDD Sorry for the long update. Kind of busy with studies. So here it goes, the 14th chapter! Hope you'll like it!

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Tezuka felt a familiar touch once Fuji held his hand again. He was quite surprised about her action especially when she said that they were still together. He knew that she was just doing it for the sake of his grandfather because he knew how much Fuji cared for him.

"Ah," he seconded, "we're still together, jii-san."

Kunikazu, on the other hand, looked delighted by what he had just heard.

"That's really good to know. I always want Syuurei to be a part of our family." He said gently, looking from Tezuka to Fuji.

He saw Fuji smiled genuinely at his grandfather's remark. He knew she wanted to be when they were still together years ago, but things happened and fate just let them grew apart. But he was happy that she was with him right now though he knew that things wouldn't be the same as before. After all, they were just pretending.

For a while there, they just stood, with their hands intertwined together, answering every questions that Kunikazu would ask them. As expected of a genius, Fuji answered them as if nothing happened until they reached on question that made Fuji speechless.

"So, when are you planning to get married?" Kunikazu asked, he was eyeing the with so much hope that that he would get a positive answer.

"Jii-san, I bet Syuurei's hungry, it's time for lunch, after all." He suddenly spoke, trying to ease the tension in the air, and saving Syuurei.

"A-ah, I feel pretty hungry, jii-san." Fuji seconded, looking at Tezuka awkwardly.

"Hn, come, let's all go together at the dining room." Kunikazu said, grabbing Fuji's free hand and pulled her towards the dining room. Fuji let go of his hand before he knew it and went together with his jii-san, leaving him alone in the room. He silently looked at his hand where it just held Fuji's. It suddenly felt empty. _No,_ not only now. For years, when he hadn't seen Fuji, he felt something was missing. And not just something, it was something big. He always had this feeling that he left something more important, something that he couldn't explain.

Trying to snap out of his thoughts, he went downstairs to join his family for lunch. As he was journeying, he heard some giggles and laughs coming from the dining room. _It seems that they are funning fun._ He muttered to himself.

As soon as he reached the dining room, he sat beside Fuji, which was the only vacant seat available. He would bet that it was his mother's doing as she winked at him when their eyes met.

[They had a glorious feast but let's jump over and try not to meddle with too much detail XD]

* * *

**-X-**

It was nearly sun set when Fuji decided to go home since she missed her twins. But well, looking at Tezuka reminded her so much of Hiro since they really looked the same. And Kunikazu had gone to rest after taking his medications.

Her stay with the Tezukas made her thought of the things that she wished had happened before. She also felt this familiar feeling of belongingness every time she was with Tezuka's family. It made her feel that she truly belonged. They did a lot of catching up, mostly about her life in Paris. But she was very wary of every answer that she would make. She would slip something unpleasant if so.

As for Tezuka, she couldn't deny the fact that he had been more attentive to her more than the usual. He had been listening to her stories and he was looking at her all the time which made her conscious. His way of looking at her felt as if he was studying every part of her. With his usual 'ah', 'hm' and 'hn', the conversation was carried out well and he never left her side, not even a second and he just kept holding her hand.

"Please visit us again soon, Syuu-chan." Ayana told her as she held her both hands. They were now outside the house with Kuniharu and Ayana.

"If I have time, I promise I'll come and visit soon." She said genuinely, turning to Kuniharu and he nodded. She couldn't make some easy promises because she was going to be busy with her work and her kids. So she didn't think she can spare some time but she'll try.

Ayana nodded and turned to Tezuka, "Take care on your way, Kunimitsu." He said with motherly affection.

"Hai, kaa-san. We'll be going now." He answered as he opened the car's door for her to come in.

"See you soon, Ayana-san, Kuniharu-san." She said before she finally closed the door.

Their journey on the way home was awkwardly silent; neither of them had spoken any word since they left the house. Fuji, with her head facing the window side of the car, was busying herself by looking at the surroundings outside of the car. The temperature in the car was quite cold that made Fuji unconsciously rubbed her right arm with her left which Tezuka noticed.

"Are you cold?" Tezuka finally talked.

"A-ah." She answered hesitantly as she faced him. She was startled a bit when she heard Tezuka suddenly spoke.

Tezuka then reached the temperature button in front with his right hand while his left was still on the stirring wheel and lowered it. And then another pregnant silenced aired between them until they reached Fuji's house. For the duration of their travel, they only talked once.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll go in now." Fuji said as she opened the car door.

"Ah, and Fuji.." Tezuka said softly, "thank you for today, really." He continued.

"It's nothing..and we made Kunikazu-jii-san happy, right?" She said as she wore her signature sweet smile.

"Ah."

"Well, then, take care on your way home. Good night." She bid him goodbye as she went out of the car. She didn't bother to invite him to come in since..well, the twins might still be awake and they might get the greatest shock of their lives of someone walked in with exactly the same feature as Hiro. And so, she waited until Tezuka drove away before she finally went in. She checked her twins first who were already fast asleep courtesy of their maid. She kissed both of their cheek before she finally went into her room and took a quick bath before she succumbed herself in a deep sleep.

Weekend: Saturday

As promised, Fuji brought her twins at Kikumaru's pet shop. The twins were very delighted as soon as they entered the pet shop since it was filled with aquariums, different species of birds, rabbits, different breeds of cats and dogs and the like.

"Fujiko-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Kikumaru greeted as soon as they entered the entrance and gave her a bear hug which made her Serika giggled whilst Hiro had a slight smile on his lips.

"Hello! Hiro-chan, Serika-chan! Welcome to my pet shop!" He turned to the twins after he's done hugging her.

"Ohayou, Uncle Eiji!" Serika greeted cheerfully whilst Hiro just nodded with a slight smile on his face.

Fuji giggled upon the enthusiasm that her twins just showed, "Maa, they've been so excited ever since I told them that we would visit your pet shop today."

"Nyaa~ Really? Then, I'll let you enjoy for the rest of the day then!" Kikumaru said delightedly as he pulled the twins toward the direction where the aquariums were located, just across the entrance. There were five big aquariums that were neatly lined up against the wall which contained different species of fishes. She just watched Kikumaru and her twins wander around the pet shop as Kikumaru was sort of 'educating' her twins about the proper caring of pets.

She followed them as she pulled out her camera from her bag and took pictures of her twins and her best friend along with some pets. After taking some photos, she went closer to where they were and said, "Ne, Eiji, I'll just go and buy snacks for us. I'll leave the twins here so please look after them while I'm gone, ne?" She knew that her twins must be hungry by any moment.

"Of course! I'll look after them, Fujiko-chaaaaaaaaaan!" Kikumaru said with a big grin on his face.

"Thank you. And so," she turned to her kids, "behave while I'm gone, okay?"

"Hai!" They answered in chorus. She kissed the cheeks of her twins before she finally left.

* * *

**-X-**

Tezuka was on his way to meet Oishi. It was Oishi who invited him actually. Since he had nothing to do, he gladly complied since he hadn't spent much time with him ever since he came back from Germany.

As he was nearing the restaurant where they would meet, he noticed Oishi sitting alone and reading a book. He made his steps a bit faster to reach where Oishi was.

"Oishi." He greeted stoically.

Oishi tore his gaze from the book and smiled as he saw him. "Ah, Tezuka. Glad you came." He greeted back, wearing his usual friendly smile.

"Ah." He said as he looked around, getting conscious that the crowd had paid attention to him. Well, he was Tezuka Kunimitsu after all.

It seemed that Oishi noticed for he said, "Feeling uncomfortable in a public place?"

"A bit." He admitted.

"Hmm, I know!" Oishi exclaimed.

"What?"

"Eiji's pet shop is just around here. We can just go there and visit him. Is that all right with you?" He asked.

"Sure. Let's go." He stood up from his seat, but the crowd was still staring at him. He nodded to every one of them as he passed by them. And Oishi just followed him from his back.

As they were on the car of Tezuka, it was Oishi who just did the talking while Tezuka just silently listened as he was concentrating on his driving. With his usual 'ah' and 'hn' as his response, Oishi smiled.

"What?" He asked Oishi curiously.

"You're still the same old Tezuka that I know." He answered.

"Hn."

"Ah, we're here!" Oishi said as he pointed a shop with a colorful banner which name was Pet's Nursery. He parked the car on the designated parking area and switched off the engine. He just followed Oishi's lead since he hadn't been to Kikumaru's petshop. He heard some giggles and laughs as soon as they entered the shop.

"Welcome!" The ever cheerful Kikumaru greeted and as soon as he saw Oishi, he jumped out to hug him!

"Nyaaaa! Oishi! You didn't say you're going to visit."

"Ah, gomen Eiji, it's just that ..I'm with Tezuka."

Tezuka then noticed that Kikumaru got pale and some sweat became visible from his forehead.

"A-ah. H-hello, Tezuka.."He said hesitantly.

Before Tezuka could talk, he heard a child's voice – a girl's voice, to be exact.

"Uncle Eiji! Come back here! You still haven't done telling your story about your pet." Serika said. He turned to where the voice came and from there, in the middle of the shop, where the pet dogs were located; he saw two children, a boy and a girl. The girl reminded him so much of Fuji but it felt like he was staring at his own eyes, and the boy, who was also staring at him, looked like he was seeing his childhood days but it felt as if he was staring into Fuji's oceanic blue eyes. Even Oishi, who was also looking at the children, was speechless, as if he was thinking the same things as him.

"E-eiji, they are?" It was Oishi who broke the silence.

Instead of answering, Eiji just looked away, and played with his fingers.

"Kikumaru, they are?" He asked again. But the girl interrupt, "Excuse me, onii-san, do you know Unlce Eiji?" She asked sweetly.

"Ah, we're friends from middle school." He answered, his eyes still not leaving the twins. The boy just remained silent.

"Kikumaru, you still haven't answered my question." He turned back to Kikumaru who was now sweating profusely and still avoiding his gaze.

"A-ano..e-eto..Hehehe..t-they're m-my.." Kikumaru was in the middle of his stammering when they heard the door opened and all of them looked toward the direction of the door and saw Fuji entered. Her eyes widened and her face went pale as if she just saw a ghost as she saw him standing there.

"T-tezuka.."

TBC..

* * *

Review please? Thank you! :)

-cayleyjanssen


	16. Chapter 15

**Memories of the Heart**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Fuji dropped the food that she bought out of shock. Knowing that all the eyes in the room were focused on her, she immediately bended down and picked up the plastic containers in a really slow manner, careful about not meeting the eyes of the people inside the room, especially Tezuka's.

"Mom!" It was Serika who called her and went to her. Honestly, she didn't know what to do. It's too late to sew up some excuses now that Serika had called her _mom_. Hiroki, on the other hand, also went to her and helped her with the food. "Are you alright, Mom?" Hiroki asked.

With that, Fuji snapped out of her thoughts and smiled awkwardly to her twins. "Thanks." It was all that she could say.

Serika smiled and asked, totally oblivious of the tension around the older ones "What food did you get, Mom?"

"Y-your favorites; hamburger and pizza." She answered. Then she noticed that Hiroki was just standing there motionless as if he was observing her. She just decided to ignore it and called for him as she stood up. "Hiro-chan, come, I also bought your favorites."

At that moment, she heard Tezuka cleared his throat loudly; enough to make the three of them have their attentions focused on Tezuka.

"Fuji." He called.

She froze upon hearing Tezuka's baritone voice; it was full of confusion, as if it was looking for answers in which she knew what it was all about. It was then that Oishi cleared his throat and called Eiji.

"Eiji, I believe both of them need to talk, we can take the children out for a bit while they talk." Oishi whispered lightly on Eiji, enough for both Fuji and Tezuka to hear. Eiji nodded and took Hiroki and Serika out along with Oishi. This suggestion made Fuji even more tensed.

_No, not now. _

She didn't wish to be alone with Tezuka now. She didn't know what to do. She knew her fault for keeping the kids from him; she knew this day would eventually come, but definitely the timing was off. She wasn't prepared. She took a glance at Tezuka and noticed that he was intently looking at the kids, as if he was studying their every feature.

"Hiro-chan, Serika-chan, we'll eat at the nearby park ne? Uncle Eiji wants the ice cream that is being sold there. Uncle Oishi will be coming with us." Eiji told the kids; even his voice was slightly trembling due to the tension inside the four sides of the room.

_Damn, Eiji._ Fuji silently muttered. Really, when Oishi was involved, Eiji would always comply with what he would always say. She saw the twins nodded in excitement especially Serika who took a look at her to ask for approval and she nodded. She didn't want her twins to get involved in this messed up situation right now.

"Fujiko-chan! We'll go now. I promise I'll take care of them, Oishi is with me after all." He said before they left, giving Oishi a meaningful look. She nodded again because it seemed that she couldn't find her voice. The ever kind Oishi smiled at her as he waved goodbye.

"Tezuka, talk things over with Fuji. Good luck." Oishi said to Tezuka before they finally left.

As the four figures were already out of sight, Tezuka cleared his throat which made her winced a little. Good thing, she wasn't facing her, but then again, she could feel the intensity of his stare on her back, it's like piercing through her body.

"Fuji." He called. His voice seemed like his usual one but Fuji knew better. It was the tone he used when they both fought before, close to breaking up. Taking one deep breath, he faced Tezuka.

"Kuni-Tezuka…" She started, _damn, old habits are hard to break,_ she thought. "What do you want to talk about..?" She tried her best not to let her voice break, but it seemed impossible.

"You know exactly what I want to hear." Tezuka answered back as he took few steps towards her, making her step back a bit.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about.." _Syuurei, pull yourself together. _She silently muttered as she bit her lower lip which was, of course, a very, very big mistake.

"Stop lying, Syuurei, I know you. You bite your lip when you're lying."

She sighed, "What if I bite my lip for other reasons now?" She tried to argue with him.

"What? For being nervous?"

"Tezuka..I-"

"Then tell me. Are they _my children_?" Tezuka's face hardened as he pressed the question to her.

She looked down, getting afraid to look at him as she motioned her hardly balled fist on her chest. She was too cornered now to deny the truth from him. She guessed that it was time to tell him the truth. She'd just think about the consequences later. Her mind was too occupied at the subject on hand.

She took a deep breath before she slowly faced Tezuka; his eyes were discerning. He was waiting for her to say something. His usual façade was replaced with anger – some creased in his forehead were visible. His lips were pressed forcefully together as if he wanted to open them and say something to her but it seemed that he was controlling his emotions.

She looked at him in his hazel eyes and whispered, "Yes. They are your children."

* * *

Tezuka's thought were running in circles as he heard the answer of Fuji. He already knew the answer by just looking at the twins but with Fuji confirming it, he just couldn't sink in the truth. It's been eight years. For eight years, he didn't know that he had children with Fuji. He didn't even had the chance to watch them grow up and to hold them in his arms when they were still babies. He was angry at Fuji for not telling him about them. He wanted to say a lot of things to her, how much she had hurt him for this.

He took a deep breath before he spoke again, "When did you know that you were pregnant?"

"In two months after you've left." She answered with her head down. He knew that she was avoiding his eyes. He let out a deep sigh and said, "Look at me, _Fuji._" As he emphasized her last name, she immediately looked up on him, confusion was visible in her eyes in the way he addressed her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kami knew how much I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. There's a reason but I can't tell it to you. I'm sorry." She whispered as her eyes were forming tears around. _Ah, there she goes. She knows how much I hate to see her cry._ But this time, he wouldn't fall for that. He was the one in grave position. He couldn't believe that she had kept their children a secret from him for years. That was why he had this feeling that it's not only Fuji, his family and friends that he had left but there's something more; and that was his twins.

"I need to know the reason why." He insisted.

With that, Fuji let the tears flow from her cheeks as she closed her eyes, veiling her oceanic blue eyes from that say a thousand words. "I-I really can't. I'm sorry." She said, sobbing.

_That's it._ This was her limit. He wouldn't push through the question right now but he was definitely eager to find out why. He tried to compose himself and settle his emotions before he would talk again. He didn't want to put more pressure on Fuji. With him finding out about the twins today was too much too handle for him, how much more for Fuji who had the burden on keeping and then suddenly it was bared.

"Will you let me see _our_ children again?" He asked calmly now.

He noticed then that Fuji paused and got into some thinking for a while. He had the right to be with his children, what else would Fuji hesitate for? For the first time in his life, he got impatient.

"_Well?"_

"E-eh?" Fuji seemed to be breaking out of her thoughts, "Ah, yes. Y-you can, Kun-Tezuka-kun."

He nodded as he felt contented when she heard her answer. He was worried about Fuji not wanting him to see their children but it's all good now. He saw that there were traces of teardrop on her face, he then told her, "Wipe your tears. They might get the wrong idea."

"Yes. Thank you." She did as he said with her back facing his.

_Syuurei is still a stubborn woman as she used to be._ His thoughts recalled.

When she was done fixing herself, they both went out to where the twins where without exchanging words. He just observed the twins as they interact with Oishi, Kikumaru and Fuji. He was glad that Fuji was back in her old self while dealing with the kids. Watching _his_ family, he had this urge to pick up the pieces and to fix it on the right places.

From today on, he would have another challenge that was to be a good father to his twins. He wouldn't introduce himself for now but he'd take some time to get their trust first. He wanted to know his twins more and he wanted to make his family complete. But for him to accomplish that, Fuji would be the greatest obstacle. He wanted to be with her again. He might be angry at her now but that didn't change the fact that he still loved her. He'd do everything to make her his again. And for that, he had to work very hard.

* * *

**A/N: **No bashing please for updating this late XD IDK but I'm not contented with this chapter, I might revise it soon. So what do you think? Review please. I might update faster if I get more reviews *whistles* :D


End file.
